Une fleur prisonnière du désert
by fleurdorient yaoiste
Summary: Le jeune kazekage court un grave danger, il en est informé par une jeune étrangère qui vient à lui pour le protèger. Mais pourra-t'il garder cette rose des sables, avec lui dans ce désert...


_**Une fleur prisonnière du désert**_

..

_**os cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ma Mokona (l'ange rouge)**_

(un peu en retard, mais j'ai essayé de me grouiller tout de même -_-')

*

**

Le soleil chauffait les vastes étendues de sable. l'air était sec, chaud. Une troupe filait rapidement. le groupement se dépêchait de parcourir la distance les séparant de leur village avant d'être pris par une énième tempête.

Le chef des troupe, sentit une présence dans les parages. S'arrêta et donna l'alerte à ses subordonnés. il commença à tisser des fils de chakra, le reliant au pantin qu'il portait sur le dos, afin de se parer à une éventuelle attaque.

Il fit quelques signes à ses coéquipiers, les enjoignant à se placer en position défensive. Le rouleau qu'ils venaient de récupérer suscitait trop de convoitises pour leur être ainsi pris avant même le retour au bercail. Sa connexion à karasu était complète désormais, il était prêt à en découdre.

- Kankuro du village caché du sable, j'ai besoin de rencontre ton Hokage. Je veux que tu me mènes à lui sur le champ !

- Qui te dis que je j'obéirais ! Montres toi, ensuite je verrais si ta requête mérite d'être étudiée !

Il se mit en position, attendant. Quand soudain, le vent sembla se lever, des volutes de sable se formèrent pour venir se rejoindre une dizaine de mètres devant lui. Il raffermit sa position, fléchissant les genoux. Le sable semblait danser encore quelques instants, puis une forme commença à apparaître, floue d'abord, pour ensuite devenir plus nette. Le phénomène dura quelques secondes, et une jeune femme parée d'un kimono traditionnel fit son apparition. Elle semblait fragile, richement ornée, de long cheveux blonds arrangés artistiquement en un chignon maintenu par deux baguettes d'or. Ses bras, placés le long du corps, étaient masqués par de longues manches décorées de branches de cerisier. La tenue semblait en être recouverte, sur un fond blanc immaculé. Elle releva le visage, lui montrant des traits fins, une bouche pulpeuse et carmine. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur des yeux d'un bleu outremer. Deux aigues marines dans un écrin de porcelaine. Elle leva les bras avec grâce, et les manches se retroussant sous le mouvement, fit apparaître un petit éventail en papier de soie, représentant une scène de bains à l'estampe.

Kankuro fut frappé par son étrange beauté. Une représentation de l'innocence, mais ne serait-ce pas une beauté du diable ? Il lui fallait se méfier. Il ne connaissait pas son adversaire et sa grande beauté pouvait très bien être un leurre.

- Qui es-tu étrangère, et pourquoi souhaites-tu rencontrer mon Hokage ?

- Je me nomme Hikari, Hikari Satsubatsu... En ce qui concerne l'objet de ma visite, il ne regarde que votre Hokage et lui seul. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en ferais part...

La voix était douce, chantante. Kankuro pourrait s'y laisser bercer... Mais tout shinobi qu'il était, ses sens l'avertirent d'un danger potentiel. Cette femme cachait son jeu. Sa douceur pouvait être fourbe...

- Je suis disposé à lui faire part de ta requête, il te suffit de me laisser un parchemin avec l'objet de ta demande. Je le lui remettrais en mains propres. La décision d'une éventuelle rencontre, lui appartient. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. Je ne peux te mener à lui ainsi. Rien ne me dit que tu ne souhaite pas attenter à sa vie.

- Il est vrai que tu n'as que ma parole. Cependant, je suis prête à me constituer prisonnière si il le faut. Je suis inscrite dans le bingo book, sous le nom de kazehime.

- Tu sembles en effet correspondre à la description. Mais ce détail fait de toi une menace, pas un avantage pour rencontrer notre Hokage.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je me constitue prisonnière. Je dépose les armes, et tu peux me bander les yeux et m'entraver si tu le souhaites. Mais il faut que je rencontre votre Hokage. C'est une affaire d'état. Je ne cherche pas à vendre un renseignement, ni à assurer ma protection. Je rends juste une faveur à un shinobi mort récemment, qui aurait du délivrer cette information. Disons que je suis un relai. Alors ? J'attends ta réponse ! Le temps presse, et les conséquences pourraient s'avérer néfastes pour ton village !

- Dans ce cas, déposes tes armes, ton éventail et tous tes documents. Nous allons te ligoter et te bander les yeux et la bouche. Tu voyageras dans l'un de mes pantins. Ce sera exigu, mais si tu fais un geste laissant présumer une menace, je n'hésiterais pas à actionner le piège de ton habitacle. Tu seras transpercée de part en part, par des lames acérées. As-tu compris toutes les implications de ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Oui, et je l'accepte.

Elle déplia ses bras, les agita doucement, et fit glisser une quantité absolument faramineuse de kunaïs qui vinrent s'échouer au sol. Elle écarta un pan de son kimono au niveau de ses jambes pour venir y détacher des poches d'armes. Elle délaça également des jarretières de shurikens. Elle releva ses manches pour détacher de larges bracelets d'aiguilles, sûrement empoisonnées. Kankuro et ses hommes étaient soufflés. Comment un corps si frêle en apparence pouvait porter toute cette armurerie. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle défit sa large ceinture et lorsqu'elle la jeta d'un geste nonchalant au sol, celui-ci trembla sous le poids.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, elle pèse combien cette ceinture ?

- J'en sais rien Akihiko, mais la tonne n'est pas loin je pense. Kankuro-senseï, j'ai fait amener les cordages les plus résistants que nous ayons à disposition.

- Je te remercie Sâto . Ça nous sera grandement utile, même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne fera rien pour s'échapper...

N'étant nullement intéressée par la discussion, la jeune femme continuait son désarmement, enlevant une couche de son kimono, laissant en apparaître un blanc, mais orné de d'orchidées écarlates. En tombant à terre le kimono ôté fit plus de dégâts que la ceinture. Faisant voler un nuage de poussière.

Elle ôta encore quelques shurikens de son chignon, ainsi que des armes supplémentaires qu'elle sortit de sa ceinture. Elle se redressa, écartant les bras et leva fièrement le menton.

- Je suis prête. Vous pouvez disposer de moi.

Les shinobis la regardèrent, plus que surpris. Comment arrivait elle à se déplacer avec autant de grâce, de souplesse, avec tout cet arsenal sur elle. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. Kankuro se reprit néanmoins, et muni des cordages, lui attacha les mains dans le dos, ficela son corps fin, jusqu'aux pieds qu'il enserra, tout en faisant attention à ne pas couper la circulation sanguine. Il se munit de deux bandes de tissu qu'il posa, l'un sur ses yeux, l'autre sur sa bouche. Il pratiqua un jutsu, lui permettant de sceller les oreilles, de manière à ce qu'elle n'écoute pas les conversations, pouvant donner une indication sur l'itinéraire du village caché des sables.

Il se pencha, saisit le corps de la prisonnière entre ses bras, et la porta en direction de son pantin qui servirait de cage durant le trajet. Il l'enferma et disposa les pièges, qui verraient à se déclencher au moindre geste suspect. Il avait eu le temps de sentir son parfum fleuri durant le trajet. Il trouva que cette fragrance envoûtante convenait bien à cette femme, aussi vénéneuse que pouvait être une fleur.

Il demanda à ses hommes de regrouper les armes en un tas serré sur un rouleau de parchemin et les y scella. Les transporter n'aurait contribué qu'à ralentir leur cortège. Maintenant, restait à savoir si Gaara allait accepter de la rencontrer. Et de quels arguments allait il user afin de permettre à cette « fleur » de rencontrer le Kazekage.

Avec deux de ses compagnons il saisit la marionnette-cage et reprit sa route à travers le désert de sable.

***

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, il arriva devant les portes de Suna. Il pénétra le village et se rendit directement au quartier des prisonniers. À son arrivée, le chef des gardes, prévenu par les officiers gardant les portes, vint à sa rencontre.

« - Bonjour Kankuro-sama. Nous avons appris la nouvelle de votre arrivée. Il me semble que vous ayez un prisonnier à nous confier.

- En effet, il s'agit en fait d'une prisonnière. Elle devra être sous bonne garde mais je ne pense pas qu'elle tente de s'échapper. Faites néanmoins attention, c'est une renégat de rang S. Il s'agit de Kazehime. Elle figure sur le bingo book. Cependant, ne la touchez pas. Ceci est un ordre. Aucun mauvais traitement de doit lui être imposé. Elle devra être considérée comme une invitée, mais mise sous entrave. Considérez ces ordres comme venant du Kazekage.

- Très bien Kankuro-sama, il en sera fait ainsi. Je choisirais moi-même les hommes affectés à sa garde. Doit-on l'interroger tout de même ?

- Non, nous nous chargerons de cela ultérieurement. Je vous la confie donc. Je reviendrais ultérieurement.

Le marionnettiste libéra la prisonnière, la reprit dans ses bras pour lui faire traverser les geôles, jusqu'à arriver à une cellule aménagée. C'était confortable et intimiste. Un lit, une table, deux chaises, des tapis. Tout était propre. Il assit sa prise sur le lit, et défit le jutsu imposant la surdité. La jeune femme redressa aussitôt la tête, constatant que les sons lui parvenaient. Il la libéra aussi du bandeau sur sa bouche pour pouvoir parler avec elle.

- Sommes-nous arrivés ?

- Oui. Nous vous avons placée dans une cellule spéciale, des gardes vous ont été attribués, et malgré le fait que vous soyez une prisonnière de Suna, vous serez bien traitée. Je vais me rendre auprès du Kazekage afin de lui soumettre votre demande d'entrevue. Cependant, si vous pouviez m'en dire plus afin que je puisse argumenter en votre faveur.

- Je ne peux vous révéler le message qui m'a été confié. Je suis désolée. Mais je peux vous dire ceci. Ça concerne la sécurité de votre village ainsi que celle de votre Kazekage actuel. Je sais que celui-ci a abrité un Bijuu, et qu'il lui a été retiré, du moins il lui en reste une partie. Et si mon intuition est bonne, votre Kazekage a du sentir cette parcelle de Bijuu s'agiter récemment. Tout cela est lié à ce message que je dois lui délivrer.

Kankuro, surpris des renseignements que possèdait la jeune femme sur son frère, commença à entrevoir l'importance de cette entrevue que la belle avait souhaité, quitte à se constituer prisonnière, et risquer ainsi sa vie, ou pire, ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour. Il éprouva un grand respect pour cette créature, si fragile d'apparence, mais si forte de l'intérieur.

- Je ferais mon possible soyez en certaine. Je me retire, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir votre parole, que vous ne chercherez pas à nous nuire.

- Vous savez qu'un ninja peut mentir pour accomplir une mission. Qui vous dit que si je vous donne ma parole, celle ci soit digne de confiance ?

Pour toute réponse, le shinobi défit le bandeau sur les yeux de la jeune femme, regardant les prunelles bleu océan. Il les scruta un moment, sous la surprise de la belle qui ne comprenait pas son attitude. Il était si doux dans ses gestes. Elle eut un rougissement, qui fit sourire doucement le jeune homme. Il se redressa, glissant le bandeau dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Je vous crois, vos yeux ne savent pas mentir. On ne peut pas faire mentir un tel regard. »

La jeune femme, la bouche entrouverte, écarquilla davantage les yeux, rougissant encore plus. Elle dévia le regard, vers le sol. Une main entra dans son champ de vision, puis saisit tendrement son menton, le relevant à la lumière, et le dirigeant vers le visage de ce jeune homme si troublant.

- Je vais aller soumettre votre demande d'entrevue. D'ici là, j'ai laissé des ordres pour que vous soyez bien traitée. Soyez patiente, je vous promets de faire des efforts pour que vous rencontriez rapidement le Kazekage.

- Mer... ci ...

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, mais bien entendu du brun. Il se releva, et sur un dernier regard, quitta la geôle, la refermant derrière lui, pour se diriger directement vers les appartements de son frère. Il avait à lui parler, et le plus vite possible.

***

Cela ne s'apaiserait donc jamais ? Cette fébrilité en son sein, cette envie d'action tout comme cette peur diffuse. Peur de quoi ? De qui ? Quelque chose allait se passer, mais quoi ? Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que le phénomène s'était déclaré, et s'était amplifié au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Jusqu'à devenir presque intenable aujourd'hui. Il en était sûr. C'était proche. Il fallait qu'il réagisse, qu'il fasse quelque chose. Son instinct de survie était à son paroxysme. Mais comment se protéger si on ignore la menace ? Ni même quand elle surviendra ? Au moins il savait que c'était proche... Très proche...

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre dont il s'était approché pour regarder le désert. Vue qui avait toujours su l'apaiser. Peine perdu aujourd'hui. Il revint s'asseoir à son massif bureau. Sa lourde fonction de Kazekage ne connaissait pas de repos. Il venait à peine de faire le point sur la répartition des missions, qu'il avait encore tout un tas de paperasse devant lui. Enfin, sa collaboration avec le pays du feu, avait apporté prospérité à son village. Il n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre d'avoir du boulot !

Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres, et illumina ses yeux émeraudes. Apprendre la nomination de son ami au poste de Hokage, l'avait réjoui. Il avait toujours sur que Naruto forcerait l'admiration de gens comme il avait su forcer la sienne. Le soleil joua dans ses mèches rouges sang, envoyant un reflet orangé sur la feuille devant lui. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, lui faisant relever la tête.

« - Entrez !

***

- Bonjour Gaara. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, je te remercie Kankuro. Et toi, ta mission s'est bien passée ?

- Oui, je t'apporte d'ailleurs le rouleau, tiens.

Il sortit le rouleau de sa poche, et le remit à son frère. Un ruban de tissu tomba à terre par la même occasion. Il s'empressa de le ramasser et de le remettre dans sa poche. Le geste étonna son frère, mais celui-ci conserva le silence, il questionnerait son frère ultérieurement.

- Je te remercie. Cela fait plusieurs mois que tu enchaînes les missions, je te mets au repos durant une quinzaine, cela te permettra de te reposer un peu.

- Merci. Au fait Gaara, il y a une chose qu'il faut que je te dise, c'est assez important.

- Je t'écoutes.

- Durant notre voyage de retour, nous avons croisé la route d'un renégat de rang S fiché dans le bingo book.

- Vous avez eu un combat difficile ? Quel est son nom, je devrais signaler sa capture ou mort auprès des autres Kages.

- En fait il n'y a pas eu de combat. Elle, car c'est elle, s'est rendue à nous de son propre chef. Elle souhaite avoir une entrevue avec toi, et dit que ça concerne ta sécurité et celle du village. Je l'ai faite mener aux geôles particulières. Elle est sous bonne garde.

- Qui est-ce et pourquoi est elle allée jusqu'à se constituer prisonnière pour me rencontrer ?

- il s'agit de Hikari Satsubatsu, plus connue sous le surnom de Kazehime. C'est une kunoïchi puissante. Mais elle a déposé les armes sur ma simple demande, a acceptée d'être entravée, bâillonnée, et enfermée dans ma marionnette-piège, rien que pour pouvoir avoir une audience avec toi.

De plus en plus intrigué, le rouquin, plissa les paupières.

- Ce n'est pas tout Gaara. Elle a parlé d'un fait assez troublant. Elle savait qu'il te restait une parcelle de Shukaku. Elle a dit également que ce morceau devait être dans un état d'agitation depuis quelques jours.

Gaara releva la tête brusquement. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il avait absolument tenu à garder secret le fait qu'il ressentait encore un restant de son bijuu. Comment une étrangère pouvait le savoir ?

- Il faut que je la voie !

- Gaara ? Tu es sûr de toi ? Je veux dire...

Le roux ne l'écoutait plus, il s'était levé, faisant majestueusement tourner sa robe de Kage autour de lui, et se dirigeait vers la porte. Kankuro se lança à sa suite, décidé à ne pas laisser son frère seul, voulant le protéger coûte que coûte.

***

Le trajet jusqu'aux quartiers des prisonniers fut extrêmement rapide, vu l'empressement que mettait le roux à parcourir la distance. Kankuro, se demandait si il n'avait pas raté un épisode d'ailleurs. Il avait pensé qu'il mettrait plus de temps et d'énergie à convaincre son frère d'accepter une modeste entrevue. Mais là ! C'était le Kazekage qui se déplaçait en personne pour voir un prisonnier. Les gardes qui l'avaient vu entrer étaient abasourdis. Ils eurent tôt fait d'arriver devant la porte de la cellule aménagée. D'un regard convaincant, Gaara se fit ouvrir la porte et entra directement dans la cellule. Son frère le suivant de près, tel un garde du corps. Plusieurs ninjas étaient dans la pièce, en position de guet. Une jeune femme était allongée à plat dos sur le lit, ficelée, les mains entravées sur les cotés. Gaara s'approcha d'un des gardes demandant pourquoi un jutsu de sommeil avait été appliqué sur la prisonnière, si elle avait eu une attitude dangereuse.

- Point du tout Kazekage-sama. La prisonnière nous l'a demandé tout simplement. Elle n'a opposé aucune résistance, ni manifesté aucun geste dangereux. Elle a dit être fatiguée après un long voyage, et quelle serait incapable de s'endormir avec tant de personnes dans la pièce. Nous avons donc procédé selon son souhait. Mais cela fait une heure qu'elle dort ainsi. Devons-nous la réveiller ?

- Je vais le faire. Je vous remercie, vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien Kazekage-sama.

- Kankuro, peux-tu lui enlever tous ces liens ainsi que ses bâillons ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais que mon sable me protège.

- D'accord, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Gaara remarqua le sourire rare qu'affichait son frère. Intrigué, il s'approcha afin de voir de plus près la jeune femme que son frère détachait. Les gardes étaient tous sortis, les laissant seuls dans la pièce, avec la prisonnière. Arrivé près du lit, il fut subjugué par la beauté de l'endormie. Comme hypnotisé, il leva la main pour caresser du bout de l'index, la joue de pêche, glissant sur le cou de la jeune femme. Son frère l'observait, se demandant pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Dans sa mémoire, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on dissolvait un jutsu de sommeil.

« - Gaara ?

- Euh... Oui, pardon... Kaï !

Le roux avait fait des sceaux de ses doigts et avait prononcé la formule d'annulation, afin de lever le jutsu. Sous ses yeux, la jeune femme poussa un soupir d'aise, et ouvrit les plus beaux saphirs qu'il lui fut donné de voir. Il était dans un état second. Il en avait même oublié d'activer son sable afin de se protéger d'une éventuelle menace.

« - Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes le Kazekage de Suna ?

- Oui, et vous vous êtes Hikari Satsubatsu, dite Kazehime, si mes renseignements sont exacts.

- Ils le sont. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je tiens à vous remercier Kankuro, pour avoir plaidé en ma faveur.

Le brun rougit, sous le remerciement. Intrigant davantage Gaara.

La jeune femme se mit à genoux sur le lit, s'asseyant sur ses mollets. Elle massa ses poignets endoloris, lissa son kimono et rajusta les baguettes dans ses cheveux. Des gestes anodins. Mais effectués avec une telle grâce, une telle féminité, et sensualité sous-jacente que les deux jeunes hommes présents dans la pièce eurent du mal à garder leur esprit ancré à la réalité. Une fois que la jeune femme eut fini de se réajuster, elle ouvrit ses yeux, affichant une ferme détermination.

« - Kazekage-sama, je ne me trompe pas en vous disant que cela fait environ trois semaine que votre parcelle de bijuu restante est agitée. Est-ce le cas ?

- Non, vous avez raisons, mais comment savez-vous cela ?

- Asseyez-vous je vous prie, je penses que vous aussi Kankuro, vous devriez. L'un de vous connait un jutsu d'insonorisation pour une pièce ?

Les deux frères nièrent de la tête, mais s'installèrent sur des chaises qu'il placèrent en face d'elle, à quelques centimètres du lit. La jeune femme sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, et fit quelques signes de mains, qu'elle plaça ensuite à plat sur le couvre lit, devant ses genoux. Satisfaite, elle se redressa et prit l'un des oreillers sur le lit pour le jeter en direction de la porte. Aucune réaction des gardes au bruit. Elle voulut essayer avec un objet plus lourd. Elle prit l'une de ses baguettes, qu'elle extirpa de son chignon et la lança sur la porte. Un fort tintement leurs parvint, mais là encore, les gardes ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendu. Elle sourit, satisfaite, et se leva pour aller récupérer sa baguette. Elle revint prendre sa précédente place sur le lit.

***

« - Ainsi je pense que nous serons à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que mon père, Ichiro Satsubatsu, était un shinobi du pays de Suna. Il était un compagnon de formation de votre ancienne doyenne, Chiyo-sama. Je sais qu'elle est morte en vous donnant la possibilité de vivre après votre enlèvement par l'Akatsuki, mais surtout après l'extraction de votre Bijuu. Je sais que c'est un secret bien gardé, mais avec mon père, nous avons toujours pu savoir ce qui se passait dans votre pays. Je suis née et ai toujours vécu à Ame no kuni, le village de la pluie. Cependant, à cause de notre grande force à manier les vents et notamment les tempêtes, nous avons été longtemps persécutés. Si mon père s'en accommodait, en pacifiste qu'il était, la situation était plus rude pour moi, qui attirait les convoitises des fils de certains grands seigneurs. J'ai du réchapper à tant de tentatives d'enlèvement et de chantages, qu'à la fin, j'ai décidé de me défendre. Le plus virulent de mes soupirants était le fils du seigneur féodal. J'ai du le tuer pour préserver ma fierté de femme. Il ne m'a pas épargnée, car c'est armé et accompagné de cent cinquante shinobis qu'il est venu m'attaquer dans mon sommeil. Il pensait qu'une fois violée, je n'aurais que le choix d'accepter le mariage pour laver mon honneur. Seulement, il n'a prêté foi qu'à mon apparence de jeune femme sans défense. Il ignorait mes capacités au combat, ainsi que ma force.

- Je suis navré de n'avoir pas eu connaissance plus tôt de votre situation. Croyez bien qu'en tant que fille de l'un des nôtres, nous vous aurions apporté tout le soutien nécessaire.

- Je le sais, et je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, Kazekage-sama. Mais vous devez savoir que mon père a été renié de votre village par votre père, votre prédécesseur, pour s'être opposé au projet de se servir de vous comme réceptacle du Shukaku. Il ne pouvait demander l'aide de Suna dans ces conditions.

- Je vois...

- Mais rassurez-vous, il a eu vent de vos hauts faits, ainsi que de votre accession à ce poste. Il en a toujours témoigné une grande fierté. Je pense même qu'il a été heureux, de vous voir serein avant de mourir. Ne soyez pas étonné, il a pu venir, sous un jutsu de camouflage, assister à la cérémonie de votre intronisation. Cela fut le meilleur souvenir qu'il a gardé de Suna.

- Je vous remercie. Je ne le connaissait pas, mais j'aurais aimé avoir l'occasion de le rencontrer.

- Oh, il aurait aimé, croyez-moi. Pour en revenir à l'objet de ma visite, je dois vous dire que mon père, avait grâce à une technique, dont il n'a eu le temps de me léguer les enseignements, garder un contact direct avec le vent de Suna. Il a pu donc déceler un changement qui s'opérait insidieusement. Une menace. C'est cette menace que ressent le reste de Shukaku qui habite encore votre corps. Il a fait des recherches et a découvert un groupuscule de ninjas extrémistes, qui s'est fixé pour but d'assainir la planète des « monstres » que sont les Jinchurikis. Beaucoup ont péris des mains des membres de l'Akatsuki. Il ne reste que vous et le jeune Hokage de Konoha, un certain Naruto. Cependant, comparé à votre confrère, vous êtes affaibli par le fait que vous ne possédiez qu'une faible partie de votre Bijuu. Celui-ci, sentant que vous êtes menacé, s'est agité et semble essayer de perturber les vents pour mettre vos ennemis en déroute. Seulement, cette perturbation est trop faible, mais a néanmoins été perçue par mon père. Il a tenté d'intervenir, et des assassins se sont introduits chez nous durant mon absence. Il était mourant à mon arrivée. Je n'ai pu recueillir que ses dernières paroles, celles que je viens de vous délivrer, ainsi que lui promettre de vous protéger.

- Me protéger ? Mais croyez moi, je suis entouré en permanence des meilleurs ninjas de Suna. Je ne mets pas vos paroles ni vos compétences en doute, mais pourquoi devriez vous le faire ?

La jeune femme se leva du lit, se plaça devant Gaara, qui leva les yeux vers elle.

- Premièrement, je l'ai promis. Et un ninja ne reviens jamais sur une parole donnée. Ensuite, parce que une fois après vous avoir rencontrés, votre frère et vous, on ne peut laisser de vulgaires assassins prendre la vie qui habite des si magnifiques visages...

Les deux jeunes hommes rougirent, la bouche entrouverte sur les mots qu'ils n'arrivaient à prononcer. La jeune femme passa entre eux, fit le tour de la chambre pour se poster devant la table. Elle retira sa ceinture, la posa sur une chaise, et dos à eux, commença à enlever un second kimono, ne gardant qu'un autre kimono de soie fine, blanche. Une ceinture large, de voile rouge lui entourait la taille, que les jeunes hommes devinèrent si fine, qu'ils auraient pu en faire le tour de leur deux mains. Elle retira les baguettes dans ses cheveux, puis les autres barrettes, laissant une cascade dorée couler jusqu'à ses fesses. Son corps était fin et harmonieux, des hanches rebondies, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, une poitrine haute et insolente pointait à travers le tissu. Sa posture était fière, conquérante, indomptable, et dans ses yeux, brillait une farouche détermination.

Elle posa les baguettes à terre, devant elle, se mordit le pouce droit, laissant un liquide carmin en goutter. Elle apposa son pouce blessé sur son front et y dessina le Kanji Inochi (命) dont la signification voulait dire « vie ». Elle posa un genou à terre, et déclama solennellement.

« - Pour Suna et son Kazekage, moi, Hikari, mets dès aujourd'hui ma vie en jeu, et promets de les défendre de mes mains, de mon corps, de mon cœur, et par le sang.

Gaara et Kankuro étaient stupéfiés. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé que la jeune femme irait jusqu'à promettre sur son sang de les protéger. Elle qui avait souffert, par leur manque de considération lorsque sa vertu était en danger. Ils se levèrent d'un bond, et coururent vers la jeune kunoichi pour la relever. Elle les coupa avant même qu'ils n'aient la possibilité de prononcer une parole.

- Ne comptez pas me faire revenir sur mon serment. Ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie croyez moi. Maintenant, il nous faut trouver nos adversaires, avant qu'ils ne viennent à vous.

Elle posa sa main à plat sur le torse de Gaara, puis ferma les yeux, injectant un faible flux de chakra dans le corps du jeune homme. L'intrusion était douce, chaleureuse, tendre. Gaara se laissa submerger par les sensations. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et vint coller sa poitrine contre le torse du Kazekage. Elle ressentait les fluctuation d'énergie déclenchées par Shukaku aux abois. Kankuro, derrière elle, la vit étirer son autre bras vers lui pour venir le saisir par le gilet, et l'approcher d'elle.

Elle semblait nue sous son fin kimono, et Kankuro ressentit pleinement ses douces rondeurs, appuyées sur son bas-ventre. À sa grande honte, le contact le fit réagir, et il fut impossible qu'au bout de quelques minutes, elle n'ai pas ressenti son excitation.

La main sur le torse du roux glissa vers le haut pour venir caresser l'épaule, le cou, et entourer la nuque. Gaara ouvrit les yeux, troublé, pour plonger dans deux lacs bleus. Il vit des rougeurs apparaître sur la gorge fine devant lui, le réchauffant de l'intérieur.

« - Que... Que faites-vous ?

Sa voix était curieusement enrouée, rauque.

« - Je me lie à vous. Je marque mon corps des vôtres, pour qu'il réagisse, toujours dans le but de vous protéger. Ainsi même inconsciente, il peut se mouvoir d'instinct, afin de vous défendre...

la voix de la jeune femme paraissait intimidée, par ce qu'elle allait faire. Gaara, regarda son frère et une même pensé traversa leur yeux.

- Pas comme ça...

- De plus, ce sera la première fois pour vous non ?

- En effet Kankuro, mais il le faut bien. Nos chakras doivent se reconnaître ainsi que nos corps. Et il n'y a pas de technique pour cela. C'est bien la seule façon.

- Vous n'abandonnerez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Kazekage-sama. Je n'abandonnerais pas, jamais.

Kankuro, regarda à nouveau son frère. Si ils devaient en arriver là, ils le feraient à leur manière. La jeune femme sacrifiait son corps à leur protection, alors ils lui en feraient retirer le plaisir nécessaire. Il surprit la même détermination dans les yeux verts.

Alors, doucement, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, et les fit remonter avec lenteur. Hikari hoqueta sous la sensation. Kankuro sourit, même si elle était encore un terrain vierge, elle offrait des possibilité de plaisir immense. Et apparemment, sa peau était d'une grande sensibilité. Il continuait son voyage, explorent les monts et les vallons. Passant légèrement devant, caressant les côtes, contourna les seins pour revenir derrière en passant sous les aisselles, et flatta les fines épaules, pour finir par faire courir ses doigts sur la nuque. Il glissa sa main sous les cheveux, puis les emprisonna, pour tirer la tête blonde vers l'arrière, doucement, sans aucune brutalité.

La jeune femme s'était mise à soupirer. Puis gémit faiblement lorsque la bouche du roux vint embrasser le cou diaphane. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et ses jambes furent pris de tremblements. Elle faillit tomber sous l'effet des vagues de chaleur qui naissaient dans son ventre. Mais elle vit avec surprise que Kankuro la maintenait soulevée dans les airs, par des fils de chakra reliés à ses membres. Les deux tortionnaires sourirent devant l'abandon de leur victime. Ils décidèrent de l'installer un peu plus confortablement.

***

Gaara accueillit dans ses bras le corps défaillant, alors que Kankuro le maintenait de ses fils. Ensemble, le trio se dirigea vers le lit. La jeune femme fut assise avec douceur, les jambes serrées, légèrement ramenées vers elle. Gaara grimpa sur le lit à sa suite, et vint s'asseoir derrière elle, une jambe de chaque coté. Kankuro, s'avança à quatre pattes, devant elle. Il se redressa, arrivé devant ses pieds, qu'il caressa doucement. Il remonta vers l'arrière de la jambe, massant les mollet, puis revint devant sur les genoux. Il posa ses mains à plat dessus, et, d'une légère pression, les écarta. La jeune femme déglutit. La curiosité et la peur se disputait encore le fragile fil de raison qu'il lui restait.

Kankuro s'approcha davantage, et vint s'installer à genoux, entre ses jambes entrouvertes. Ses mains caressant les cuisses d'ivoire. Il l'avait devinée nue, et il constata avec plaisir, qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il glissa encore sous le tissus de soie, pour venir enserrer ses hanches et les rapprocher de lui, la faisant basculer un peu en arrière. Mais elle fut rattrapée, par un torse nu. Elle n'avait pas senti Gaara se déshabiller. Leurs peaux n'étaient séparées que par un mince rempart de tissu.

Elle sentit les mains du roux venir caresser ses côtes, puis glisser sur sa poitrine, se contentant d'effleurer les seins encore recouverts. Ses mamelons durcirent sous l'audacieuse caresse. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres sèches. Elle sorti un bout de langue pour s'humecter les lèvres, mais la coquine fut attaquée par une consœur masculine. Kankuro s'était lancé à la conquête de sa bouche. Le baiser était langoureux, suave, comme un peu paresseux. Lent, il prit le temps d'embraser ses sens.

Gaara n'était pas en reste, ses doigts avaient agrippé les rebords du kimono au niveau des épaules, le suivit en descendant le long de l'échancrure sur quelques centimètres. Arrivé à la naissance de ses seins, il écarta les pans, révélant deux globes de chair lourds et laiteux. Ses mains finirent de libérer les seins, pour les exposer à la torture. Douce torture, de mains les caressant. De doigts excitant les mamelons roses.

Kankuro cessa le baiser, puis lui guida le menton vers son frère. Celui ci happa les pétales de roses, dans un baiser plus sauvage, plus passionné. Qui lui fit atteindre un tel niveau de plaisir, qu'elle gémissait librement dans la bouche du roux. Pendant ce temps Kankuro sorti un objet de sa poche. Un ruban, un simple morceau de tissu qu'il avait conservé. Il attendit que son frère cesse le baiser, pour faire usage de son objet. Dès que le visage de la jeune femme fut libéré et retourné vers lui, il leva le bandeau bien en évidence. Il l'approcha doucement du visage, et le posa doucement sur les yeux. Il l'attacha à l'arrière de son crâne, en profitant pour couler ses doigts dans les fils d'or.

Kankuro ses leva, et descendit du lit. Il se dévêtit, ne gardant rien, puis revint se placer à l'exacte position qu'il occupait auparavant. Son frère déjà nu, avait gardé la jeune femme dans ses bras durant ce temps. Il lui caressait la poitrine, alternant les rythmes, lui faisant pousser des petits cris de plaisir surpris. Il descendit les mains sur le ventre plat et alla jusqu'à les passer lentement sur son entrejambe. Elle sursauta sous la surprenante caresse, qui lui avait donné la chair de poule. Elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus...

***

Kankuro décida pour elle. Il attrapa un pan de la ceinture plus que gênante, et la défit lentement. Tour après tour, il la garda ensuite en main, tandis que celles de son frère saisi les pans du kimono pour les écarter complètement et le faire glisser sur le lit, l'ôtant définitivement. L'aveuglement la rendant plus réceptive. L'air qui caressait sa peau exposée était si érotique. Elle rougit, sentant une bouche butiner son cou, à droite, sucer la peau, la mordiller légèrement, pour l'apaiser d'un taquin coup de langue. Elle haleta, lorsque elle sentit la même caresse sur le coté gauche de son cou, alors que son coté droit était toujours délicieusement torturé.

Soudain une main, venant de devant, fit mine de remonter du genou droit à la hanche, caressant la peau. Puis la main remonta la cuisse blanche, en appuyant sa paume, jusqu'au pubis. Elle sentit un pouce qui poussait. Il s'introduisit loin dans la fente, bien que surprise et légèrement appréhensive, la jeune femme soupira. C'était grisant, la sensation fut exacerbée par la main du roux qui attrapa un sein, le malaxant, pressant un téton déjà bien dressé.

Gaara la repoussa doucement vers l'avant, puis se redressa sur les genoux. Il redressa Hikari, en la saisissant par la taille pour lui faire prendre la même position. Il se colla à elle, et elle sentit le sexe du roux, frotter contre ses fesses. Elle joua du bassin instinctivement pour aller à sa rencontre, et accentuer la caresse. Kankuro ne fut pas en reste. À genoux lui-aussi, il frotta sa verge contre son pubis. Le bout suintait déjà contre son ventre. Un ballet de quatre mains la massait agréablement, et Gaara écarta légèrement ses jambes, pour faire courir un index inquisiteur sur son clitoris, lui arrachant des gémissements aigus. Le doigt finit par pénétrer l'entrée inviolée, déchirant le voile, et arracha un petit cri de douleur à la jeune femme. Ainsi, elle ne souffrira pas pour la suite... Il bougea le doigt en elle, le faisant aller et revenir. Il rajouta rapidement un second doigt, et un troisième. Le brun devant, se pencha pour saisir un mamelons entre ses lèvres afin de débuter une ardente torture. Il suça savamment, mordilla, lécha, puis fit connaître le même traitement à son homologue.

La jeune femme dodelinait de la tête, le plaisir lui faisant quitter terre. Ses bras se levèrent vers l'avant, mais furent attrapés puis ceints par un voilage. Kankuro les avait attachés à l'aide de la ceinture de kimono qu'il avait gardée à proximité. Il passa les bras entravés autour de son cou, puis avança pour lui ravager la bouche. Il buvait ses gémissements à la source. Gaara attrapa les hanches laiteuses, puis les cambra, de façon à relever le fessier vers lui. Il écarta encore davantage les cuisses puis s'insinua entre elles. Une dernière caresse le long de la colonne vertébrale, puis il la pénétra, doucement, lentement, lui tirant un son entre le souffle et le gémissement.

Kankuro embrassa tendrement son menton, son front, puis descendit plus bas. Le cou, sous l'oreille, l'épaule. Il glissa ses mains dans la chevelure d'or, puis remonta sous la nuque et ramena son visage à lui. L'embrassant passionnément, lu soufflant l'air dont elle semblait manqué sous les coups de reins qu'avait débuté son frère.

Il allait lentement d'abord. Commençant par de longues pénétrations. Forçant sous le plaisir, la femme à exhaler l'air de ses poumons. Puis quand il sentit le chaud fourreau s'être adapté à sa présence, il accéléra sensiblement. Rendant les à coups plus brefs, plus secs. Une de ses mains avait glissé vers l'avant pour venir titiller le clitoris délaissé. Et la jeune femme hurla. Hurla son plaisir dans la bouche de son frère. Kankuro saisit ses côtes pour la maintenir. La dos de la jeune kunoichi était cassé, son derrière tendu, vers Gaara, sa poitrine serrée contre Kankuro. Elle réussit à ramener ses mains pour venir fourrer ses doigts dans la chevelure brune, cherchant un point d'ancrage à la réalité. Gaara accéléra encore, et ses pénétrations devinrent plus franches, plus rapides, plus profondes et plus puissantes.

Hikari haletait. Ses hanches venaient à la rencontre de celles de Gaara, sa poitrine frottait contre le torse de Kankuro. Le plaisir était intense. Une vague inconnue naquit dans ses reins, pour venir la submerger, et parcourir son corps en entier. Elle poussa un cri sous la jouissance, entrainant Gaara avec elle. Son corps se tendit et elle s'écroula, rattrapée par Kankuro, du moins par ses bras sur sa nuque. Les contractions de son vagin stimulèrent le brun qui jouit en elle.

Il mit quelques minutes à reprendre sa respiration. Il passa ses mains sous la jeune femme pour caresser langoureusement sa poitrine, enserra entièrement le corps fin, se colla à Hikari quelques instants;et posa un doux baiser sur son dos humide de leurs deux transpirations mêlées. La jeune femme avait gémit sous la tendresse de la caresse. Il se retira d'elle, et l'aida à se redresser, la soutenant. Kankuro se dégagea des bras fins, puis enleva le bandeau ainsi que la ceinture autour des poignets.

Lorsqu'elle pu enfin ouvrir les yeux, la jeune femme tomba dans deux regards inquiets de son silence. Elle les rassura d'un sourire, puis les enserra dans ses bras et les ramena à sa poitrine. Ils étaient toujours assis sur le lit, et la jeune femme bascula vers l'arrière pour tomber à plat dos, entrainant ses deux « charges » avec elle. Elle câlinait les deux jeunes hommes, glissant ses doigts dans les chevelures rousses et brunes, et déposa un baiser sur chacune d'entre elles. Kankuro et Gaara se relevèrent puis l'embrassèrent à tour de rôle. Il fondirent dans son cou déjà bien marqué de leurs précédents jeux pour venir y apposer leurs marques.

Gaara se concentra un moment et dirigea son doigt juste au dessus du nombril de la jeune femme. Une volute de sable apparut sur la peau puis l'attaqua. La jeune femme se tendit sous la douleur, mais Gaara lui tenait la main, embrassa sa tempe et marmonna des mots doux d'encouragement dans son oreille. Kankuro faisait de même de son coté. Alors, si ils lui disaient que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, elle leur ferait confiance. Elle ferma les yeux, et décida d'endurer. Pour eux...

L'abrasion de sa peau était douloureuse, comme si des aiguilles travaillaient son épiderme. Puis tout cessa. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit les sourire des deux hommes qui regardaient vers son ventre. Elle se releva légèrement pour voir une marque rouge au-dessus de son nombril. Une orchidée. Une orchidée entourée de volutes, représentant une tempête stylisée était gravée dans sa chair. Gaara lui avait réalisé un sublime tatouage. L'ensemble était encore rouge, et irrité, mais d'ici quelques jours, le temps aura fait son œuvre pour dévoiler la marque finalisée.

« - Joli travail Gaara. Pourquoi pas un kanji comme toi ?

- Voyons Kankuro, trouverais tu un mot pouvant la qualifier ? Tu vois impossible. Et puis, elle ressemble tellement à une fleur. Une fleur prisonnière du désert.

- Ah bon. Mais pourquoi prisonnière ?

- Tu voudrais la laisser partir toi ?

- Non. Bon, je suis partant pour la garder. Dis donc Hikari, Tu resteras après tout ça ?

- Je... Heu... Je n'y avait pas pensé... Mais... Pourquoi pas...

- Bien, nous voilà avec une chose de réglée.

- Ah oui, en effet, mais il reste encore mon problème à régler.

- Mais je t'en pris Kankuro.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » La jeune femme était quelque peu perdue.

Mais il semblerait aux deux regards malicieux qui lui faisaient face, qu'elle devra deviner, ou du moins qu'elle n'aurait pas d'explication. Elle était toujours allongée sur le dos, et Kankuro se releva, et écarta ses jambes pour se placer entre elles. La confiance qu'elle lui accordait en se laissant manier de la sorte, sans aucune résistance réchauffa le cœur du brun. Alors doucement il saisit le bassin blanc et tout aussi doucement il la pénétra. Elle s'arqua sous le plaisir, poussant un long feulement. Elle renversa la tête en arrière, et sentit un corps se serrer contre elle sur la droite. Une main venait se poser sur la marque récemment faite. Puis une douce fraicheur pénétra sa peau à l'endroit récemment marqué. Cette sensation... Gaara pratiquait un jutsu de soin afin d'accélérer la cicatrisation.

Pendant ce temps, Kankuro continuait de lentes allées et venues en elle, pénétrant de toute sa longueur, l'étroit fourreau. Lorsque Gaara eut finit, il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Et se redressa, la regardant tendrement. C'est à se moment là qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les émeraudes. Elle lui sourit et passa sa main derrière le cou du roux pour l'attirer à elle. Elle l'embrasa, tentant de faire passer toute sa reconnaissance dans ce baiser.

« - Merci. Pour le jutsu et pour le dessin.

- De rien...

Ils se sourirent complices. Kankuro sourit aussi devant la scène.

Le brun décida de passer aux choses sérieuses, maintenant que la belle était guérie, il allait pouvoir avoir un peu d'action. Il tissa des fils de chakra de ses doigts, qui passèrent sous les fesses de Hikari. La jeune femme les sentit faire le trajet et tourna un regard interrogateur en direction du brun. Il lui fit un sourire mystérieux...

« - Soutiens-là frangin, je vais la secouer un peu. Là ça va devenir un peu plus intense.

Le roux rit simplement et attrapa la main gauche de Hikari de sa main droite. Son bras gauche se glissa sous la tendre nuque, et il fit un regard rassurant à la jeune blonde.

« - Je suis curieux d'entendre le son de ta voix quand tu cris... De cette manière...

Devant son incompréhension, il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et se redressa en souriant. Il se tourna vers son frère.

« - Je crois que je la soutiens bien là. Tu peux y aller...

- Parfait !

Sans plus attendre, Kankuro se retira de la jeune femme. Il agita son index, et les fils soulevèrent brusquement le bassin de la jeune femme à quarante centimètres du matelas, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Il se redressa sur les genoux, et agrippa franchement le bassin suspendu. Il s'avança et pénétra Hikari d'une seule poussée. La jeune blonde bascula la tête en arrière, sous la sensation et poussa un hurlement de plaisir.

Kankuro enchaina sur des coups de reins, rapides, secs et brusques, tirant le maximum de plaisir à le jeune femme. Elle ahanait, tentant de reprendre son souffle difficilement. Et hurla, hurla encore. Les cris remplirent la cellule, ravissant les deux hommes. Gaara fit glisser une main le long de son corps, pour venir torturer son clitoris sous de délicieux coups d'index. La torture dura quelques minutes, puis une véritable décharge parcourut son corps, la faisant trembler des pieds à la tête, mais Kankuro la sentant proche, continuait et accélérait encore. C'en était presque animal. Puis la jeune femme s'arqua, son corps se tendit, et les contractions de plaisir étaient si puissantes en elle qu'elle en perdit connaissance sous l'intensité du coït.

***

Hikari ouvrit les yeux sur des tentures rouges. Elle était allongée et lorsqu'elle remua dans le but de se lever, elle ressentit des courbatures. Aussitôt, sa mémoire se remit en marche et des souvenirs d'étreintes auprès de deux jeunes hommes de Suna lui revinrent. Elle se demandait si c'était un rêve. En tout cas, c'était bizarre pour une femme qui jamais auparavant n'avait eu de tels rêves. Elle se redressa et vit qu'elle était nue sous les draps. Avec du recul, elle se rendit compte que cette chambre lui était étrangère. Elle se leva promptement et chercha son kimono. Elle le retrouva, posé sur le couvre-lit. Au moment où elle l'enfila, elle tomba sur l'orchidée sur son ventre. Elle l'admira avec un sourire, tandis qu'une porte s'ouvrait.

« - Comment te sens-tu Hikari ?

La jeune femme se retourna en direction de la voix calme.

- Je... Je vais bien Kazekage-sama...

- Gaara.

- Je... Pardon ?

- Pas de Kazekage-sama entre nous, je souhaites que tu m'appelle par mon prénom. Et c'est Gaara.

- Je... Je vais bien Gaara.

- Tant mieux, tu nous as inquiété.

Gaara la contourna pour se placer dans son dos, encerclant la fine taille de ses mains. Il approcha ses lèvres du coté du cou de la jeune femme, posa quelques baisers doux. Sous l'attention, Hikari pencha la tête de l'autre coté, lui laissant davantage de place, et ferma les yeux. Ses bras saisirent doucement les bras la retenant prisonnière de l'étreinte.

- En tout cas, ta voix, lorsque tu criais, était tout bonnement délicieuse à mon oreille...

Sous le commentaire murmuré à son oreille, Hikari rougit et à sa grande surprise, eut une envie folle de se remettre à crier. Si Gaara et Kankuro l'aidaient, ce serait encore mieux.

Gaara, voyant l'état de la jeune femme, resserra son étreinte, et sourit. Il guida la jeune femme ainsi, jusqu'au lit où il la fit s'asseoir. Il défit le kimono sommairement attaché, et en écarta les pans, s'agenouillant entre les jambes de la jeune femme, assise au bord. Il avança les mains, caressant la peau au passage, jusqu'à la marque quelle arborait désormais sur le ventre. Il l'examina quelques secondes, et semblant satisfait, fit un petit sourire. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser, sur la peau ornée de l'orchidée. Un souffle accidentel de sa part, fit frissonner la jeune femme. L'ayant perçu, il se recula un peu, pensant que Hikari avait froid, mais un seul regard à son visage, l'assura du contraire. La demoiselle avait visiblement chaud. Des rougeurs sur ses joues et sa gorge, les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle erratique et le regard embué. Intéressant...

Gaara posa sa main à plat sur la naissance de la poitrine de Hikari, poussant légèrement pour obliger la jeune femme à allonger son buste sur le lit. Il fit revenir sa main en la glissant le long du corps soupirant, passant entre les deux seins, caressant le ventre, dessinant des arabesques sur la maque, et appuyant un peu sur le pubis. La jeune femme écarta instinctivement davantage les jambes.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus pour poser son menton sur celui-ci, et souffla de petites vagues d'air chaud sur la marque sensible. La kunoichi se tendit sous les sensations et creusa les reins. Gaara sourit. Il décolla son menton, et vint de son index, appuyer sur le clitoris, pour le caresser, le titiller, et enfin le torturer un peu. Hikari gémit sous ses doigts lorsqu'il la pénétra du pouce. Il le fit aller et venir en elle, la regardant se tordre sous le plaisir qui la gagnait. Il récupéra sa main pour se relever, et enleva son manteau de Kazekage. Il se dévêtit entièrement, et retourna s'occuper de la fleur frémissante.

Hikari gémit lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du roux revenir sur elle. Elle recula sur le lit pour lui laisser la place d'y grimper. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras, et la fit descendre du lit. Elle se laissa aller, confiante. Il la posa assise sur une commode basse, près de la fenêtre. Il l'approcha de lui, et elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras. Ses seins se frottèrent contre le torse blancs, leurs pointes étaient tendues. La jeune femme était rongée par le désir de ce qui allait suivre. Elle sut instinctivement, qu'il fallait qu'elle avance le bassin davantage en avant.

Ce qu'elle fit. Il l'entoura de ses bras, au niveau de la taille. Et remonta une main pour saisir la nuque blonde. Il la fit venir à lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, et elle lui répondit. Il la pencha un peu en arrière et vint la pénétrer d'une seule poussée. Elle hurla sous le plaisir. Il entama de puissants et rapides coups de reins, la faisant haleter, chercher son air à travers le baiser. Il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses, et la porta, l'amenant vers un mur, à droite du lit. Il l'appuya contre, et elle sentit le frottement de la pierre polie dans son dos.

C'était froid. Le contraste avec la chaleur que subissaient ses entrailles sous les coups de butoirs de Gaara qui avait repris était saisissant. Gaara accéléra encore. Mettant tant de force que hikari était à chaque fois plaquée contre le mur. C'était violent, brutal, bestial. Mais c'était si bon. Et elle criait son plaisir désormais, psalmodiant des « Encore » entrecoupés de gémissements.

La jouissance les frappa de plein fouet. Les faisant s'arquer. Elle sentit son vagin se contracter tandis qu'il jouit en elle. Ils glissèrent le long du mur, s'écroulant au sol, dans un mélange de bras et de jambes. Gaara finit par s'allonger sur le dos, et la jeune femme s'affaissa contre lui, la tête sur le torse du roux. Ils cherchaient tous les deux leur respiration. Une fois celle-ci calmée, Gaara réalisa qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec la jeune femme.

***

« - Je... Excuses moi Hikari... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Désolé...

Il se releva, le regard fuyant, et se dirigea vers ses vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et au moment où il leva la main vers la poignée, celle-ci s'arrêta durant sa trajectoire. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il en fut de même pour tout son corps. Il se concentra quelques secondes et vit qu'il était retenu pas d'innombrables fils de chakra.

Il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait enfin bouger la tête, et en profita pour suivre les fils. Il était relié à des milliers de points partout dans la pièce ! Il tourna la tête davantage pour regarder la seule autre personne dans la pièce. Hikari. Elle avait l'index et le majeur levés devant elle, les autres doigts repliés. Elle le regardait en souriant. Elle baissa le bras et se dirigea vers lui, toujours prisonnier du jutsu de l'araignée. Elle traversa la pièce, toujours nue, évoluant avec grâce et légèreté, traversant les fils comme si de rien n'était. Elle fini son chemin entre lui et la porte, le regardant dans les yeux. Elle leva la main vers son visage, et la posa sur sa joue.

« - Pourquoi fuyez-vous Gaara ?

- Je... J'ai honte de ce que je vous ai fait...

- Honte ?

- Je vous ai pratiquement obligée à faire cela et, disons, que je vous ai pratiquement maltraitée.

- Je vois... Gaara, laissez moi vous dire une chose. Malgré ma fausse apparence de fragilité, je ne suis pas en sucre. Ensuite, croyez moi, je ne suis pas sans ressources. Si j'avais voulu me défendre, croyez moi, vous ne seriez plus là pour en parler. Comme vous voyez en cet instant, vous immobiliser aurait été un jeu d'enfant. Enfant que je ne suis plus. Alors dites vous bien ceci : si je vous ai laissé faire, c'est peut être parce que j'en avais envie.

- Mais... Hikari...

- Pas de mais ! Ayez tout d'abord confiance en mes capacités. Ensuite...

Elle leva la tête brusquement, la pivotant légèrement vers la droite, comme si elle avait entendu un bruit. Elle fit quelques signes de la main, et Gaara se retrouva libre. Elle courut vers le lit, au pied duquel se trouvait son fin kimono blanc.

« - Hikari ?

- Pas maintenant Gaara, plus tard, nous reprendront cette discussion plus tard. Ils arrivent. Ils sont aux portes de Suna, et je vous garantie qu'ils sont prêts à passer à l'attaque. Avez vous récupéré mes baguettes dorées ?

- Euh... Oui...

Il sortit les deux éléments de l'une de ses poches. Il les tendit à la jeune femme qui les saisit et entortilla rapidement ses cheveux blonds pour les y fixer. Elle resserra fermement la ceinture de son kimono.

- Ne perdons pas de temps ! Kankuro a commencé la bataille aux murailles nord du village.

- Comment le savez vous ?

- Gaara, je me suis liée à vous deux. Maintenant je peux le ressentir si l'un de vous deux se trouvait en danger.

- Je vois.

Elle lui attrapa la main, puis sortit de la pièce en le traînant à sa suite.

***

« - Nous allons au devant d'eux. Inutile de les laisser entrer jusqu'à nous, ils risquerais de causer plus de dégâts parmi la population de civils. Autant éviter les massacres inutiles. Mince, certains sont déjà là !

Elle se tourna vers le Kazekage, fit quelques signes des mains et le roux se retrouva ré-enserré de fils de chakra, qui le hissèrent au plafond. Un jutsu d'illusion lui fut apposé par la kunoichi, d'un bond vers lui. Ainsi, il serait invisible pour les adversaires. Mais Gaara, lui n'avait pas senti de présence étrangère. Son sable n'avait rien capté, ni même les résidus de Shukaku en lui.

La jeune blonde sortit de la doublure du col de son kimono, un petit éventail, décoré d'estampes japonaises traditionnelles. Elle se tint droite, prit une longue inspiration et sembla guetter quelque chose vers l'entrée du couloirs où ils se trouvaient. Il regarda lui aussi. Il se concentra pour pouvoir sentir les personnes qui allaient arriver.

Ce sont des petits bruits métalliques qui lui firent tourner la tête vers Hikari. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en la voyant, toujours dans la même posture, son éventail, replié, droit, devant son visage. Une nuée de shurikens, de kunaï, et autres aiguilles probablement empoisonnées, l'entouraient. Ils étaient plantés et éparpillés sur le sol, à ses pieds, dans un rayon de moins de un mètre. Elle les avait tous esquivés. Il ne l'avait pas senti bouger. Il n'avait pas non plus vu l'attaque des projectiles ni leur point d'origine. Si il avait été à sa place, il serait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle ne semblait pas essoufflée, ni même surprise ou paniquée. Elle était étrangement calme. Elle sembla se décider, et leva le bras portant l'éventail au-dessus de sa tête.

« - Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre que vous attaquiez. J'ai d'autres choses de prévues. Puisque vous ne semblez pas vous décider, je vais attaquer. Seulement vous mourrez tous. _Kaze no Maï_ !

Elle ouvrit son éventail d'un coup, et lui fit faire un tour complet au-dessus de sa tête. Gaara sentit un vent d'une extrême violence se lever dans le passage et il tourna un peu la tête pour éviter d'être asphyxié.

Lorsque le vent retomba, une à deux minutes plus tard, il tourna la tête, inquiet vers Hikari. Elle se tenait toujours droite, son éventail replié, ramené vers elle. Mais son kimono portait des traces de sang, et elle était entourée d'une dizaine de cadavres horriblement tailladés. Comme si attaqués par des lames d'une force et d'un tranchant incomparables. Naruto lui avait parlé de l'aspect tranchant du vent. Sa sœur utilisait elle aussi une attaque de vent tranchante, avec un éventail à la base. Mais la différence de taille des éventails était énorme.

Il la vit faire quelques signes et il sentit les fils autour de lui disparaître. Il tomba et se rattrapa au sol sur ses deux jambes. Il la vit venir vers lui.

« - Rassurez vous, ce sang ne m'appartient pas. Uniquement celui de nos adversaires. Nous ne devons pas tarder. Ils ont déjà investi les lieux.

- À ce que j'ai pu voir, ils sont très forts.

Elle s'approcha davantage de lui, et se mit face à lui. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

« - Rassurez-vous Gaara, je suis encore plus forte qu'eux !

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Décidément, avec elle, il allait de surprises en surprises. Il n'y avait pas une once de peur dans ses yeux bleus, et elle affichait une détermination sans failles. Une seule personne avait eu le même regard face à lui. Naruto.

« - N'allez jamais à Konoha...

- Pourquoi donc Gaara ?

- Vous risqueriez de trop bien vous entendre avec l'actuel Hokage, et de ne plus jamais vouloir rester avec nous, à Suna...

Les yeux bleus se couvrirent de tristesse un moment. Gaara en fut étonné. Il chercha ce qui dans ses paroles avait pu faire de la peine à la jeune femme. Mais elle se reprit et changea de sujet rapidement. Il se dit qu'il verra cela plus tard. Il la vit faire des signes qui le firent sourire. Décidément, elle avait beaucoup de points communs avec Naruto.

« - _Tajuu Kage bunshin no Jutsu_ !

Quatre clones de la jeune femme firent leur apparition.

« - Rendez vous aux quatres points cardinaux de la cité. Et portez assistances aux équipes de Suna. Dispersion !

Les quatre clones se dispersèrent dans un nuage de fumée.

***

Hikari attrapa pour la seconde fois, la main de Gaara, et se remit à courir en direction de la fenêtre au bout du couloir.

« - Nous allons sauter. Cela nous prendra moins de temps que de franchir tous les étages pour arriver en bas. Préparez vous à la réception.

- D'accord.

Ensemble, ils franchirent la fenêtre et atterrirent souplement, deux étages plus bas. Ils se remirent aussitôt à courir, Hikari les guidant, en direction de la façade nord du village. Sans se consulter auparavant, ils sautèrent simplement la haute muraille, et se réceptionnèrent rapidement, alertant les combattants qui se tournèrent vers eux. Kankuro était au centre de la bataille, avec l'un des clones de Hikari.

La kunoichi avisa son double, et leva deux doigts qu'elle pivota. Le clone sembla comprendre et elles échangèrent de place. Le clone se posta devant Gaara en position de défense. Hikari, se dirigea vers les combats, les corps ennemis tombèrent à ses pieds sur son passage. Personne ne la voyait bouger pourtant. Elle avançait avec grâce, son éventail plié, pointé vers le ciel, tenu droit devant son visage. Gaara qui l'avait vu faire auparavant, soupçonna une rapidité de gestes inouïe.

Elle atteignit rapidement Kankuro, le débarrassant de ses quatre opposants.

« - Gens de Suna, à terre !!! _Kaze no Maï_ !!!

Elle fit danser son éventail au dessus de sa tête une seconde fois. Et comme pour la première fois, le vent se leva, puissant, aveuglant les adversaires restés debout. Une minute plus tard, c'était une hécatombe. Tous les opposants gisaient au sol, éventrés, découpés tailladés, mais surtout, morts. Kankuro et ceux de Suna se relevèrent, et restèrent debout, tétanisés devant la force de l'attaque

« - Kankuro, navrée de n'avoir pu être là plus tôt. Mes clones nettoient actuellement les autres places où les renégats se trouvent. Les combats ne vont pas tarder à s'achever. Cependant, notre plus grande occupation nous attend aux portes de la cité. Nous allons nous y rendre. Un de mes clones restera en permanence avec vous et votre frère. Ne la quitter sous aucun prétexte. Il en va de votre protection. J'aimerais beaucoup ne pas avoir à pleurer la perte de l'un de vous deux.

Le brun resta sans voix. Tout d'abord choqué par la puissance de l'attaque de la jeune femme. Ensuite par son air si attendrissant sur ses dernières phrases. Bon sang ! En voilà une qui avait la capacité de retourner le cœur d'un homme ! Il revint à la réalité, et acquiesça, tout en gardant à l'esprit d'intervenir si jamais la jeune femme était elle-même en danger.

« - Non, même si je suis en mauvaise posture, je ne veux pas que vous interveniez. Rappelez vous, je me suis liée à vous. Même si mon esprit est endormi, mon corps continuera à assouvir mon objectif. Alors, jamais je ne serais réellement en danger.

Kankuro écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait deviné ses intentions. Comme si elle lisait en lui.

« - Je me suis liée à vous c'est tout.

Elle avait dit cela, d'un ton évident, en haussant une épaule. Kankuro ne chercha pas plus. Il regarda la jeune femme se diriger vers la troupe d'ennemis, conduite par un homme d'une taille imposante. Sa taille devait avoisiner les deux mètres, son corps était musclé et carré. Malgré cela, il se déplaçait avec agilité et rapidité. La jeune femme accéléra sa marche pour finir par courir, puis sauta à une dizaine de mètres du chef pour sauter au dessus, dans un enchaînement de figures acrobatiques, puis agita ses bras et son éventail gracieusement, faisant tomber les corps d'une vingtaine de personnes.

Le chef ne cilla pas, il se permit même un petit rictus amusé.

« - Je sens que ça va devenir intéressant...

Il fit volte face pour regarder le dos de la jeune femme. Les cheveux relevés, il put admirer le cou gracile, les épaules fières, et cette courbure de reins attirante.

- Hikari Satsubatsu... On ne m'avait guère menti... Tu sembles redoutable... Je n'en aurais que plus de plaisir à te briser et à te voir plier...

- Il est des choses que l'être humain espère toute une vie, et que jamais il acquiert... Dans ton cas ceci en fera partie... Je suppose que tu est Setsuro... Setsuro ? N'y a t-il pas un nom pour aller avec ?

- Pourquoi aurais tu besoin de le savoir ?

La jeune femme se retourna pour lui faire face, un regard enflammé de détermination.

- Pour pouvoir le graver sur ta tombe... Mais finalement, je ne pense pas que tu en vailles la peine !

Elle s'élança vers lui, alors que d'autres hommes cagoulés en firent de même pour l'entraver. Ils ne purent faire que quelques pas avant de tomber au sol, pris dans les mailles d'une toile de chakra, tissé par le jeune femme, de quelques signes esquissés des mains.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, elle entama un combat au corps à corps rapide et puissant avec le géant. Leur différence de taille était impressionnante. Mais elle rivalisait d'agilité et d'adresse. Malgré son corps fin et sa tenue, elle arrivait à porter des coups puissants. Ils sautèrent tous deux en arrière et sans perdre de temps, se réengagèrent dans le combat, frappant, esquivant, avec une telle rapidité que certains ninjas de Suna furent perdus en tentant de les suivre. Les dualistes sautèrent une fois encore en arrière, et prirent le temps de jauger les informations reçues dans le combat, analyser les points forts et les faiblesses de l'adversaire.

***

Il était fort, cela ne permettait aucun doute, ni moment d'inattention. Il fallait qu'elle fasse en sorte que le combat soit court. Elle avait passé deux jours assez épuisants, et son voyage vers Suna n'avait pas été de tout repos. Elle leva les bras vers le haut, dirigea ses mains vers sa chevelure, puis saisit ses baguettes dorées. Elle malaxa son chakra et l'injecta dans les deux items. Des kanjis apparurent aussitôt sur les objets qu'elle lança en l'air. Sans perdre de temps elle fit un long enchaînement de signes, entrecroisant les doigts, concentrée, puis finit en avançant les paumes face à son ennemi, les index et pouces se touchant.

- Ninpô, Hiryuu no Kokyuu !

Deux tourbillons s'élevèrent dans le dos de la jeune femme, pour devenir deux colonnes d'une vingtaine de mètres chacune. Hikari fit encore quelques signes et se mordit le pouce. Du sang perla qu'elle appliqua sur l'intérieur de ses poignets, où des sceaux apparurent, et sur son front où le kanji signe de sa promesse envers le Kazekage et son frère était apparu également. Ce fait sembla agiter Gaara. Il fit un geste pour partir en direction de la combattante puis fut stoppé par le clone protecteur. Son frère était perdu. Il voyait le roux s'agite et commencer à utiliser son sable pour se dépêtrer de ce garde du corps gênant.

- Gaara ! Calmes toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Bon sang Kankuro ! Aides moi ! Fais quelque chose, il faut pas la laisser faire !

- Mais...

- Elle est en train de lier sa technique à sa promesse, qui avait été elle-même liée à sa vie !

- Je ne te suis pas...

- Si elle accomplit pas sa promesse, avec cette technique, elle meurt imbécile !

- Quoi ! Hika...

- Laissez la faire, elle sait jusqu'où elle peut aller. De mon coté, je dois vous protéger. Elle n'a pas lié seulement son corps désormais, regardez.

Confus les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent le poignet que la clone leva devant leurs yeux. Le roux parut désemparé.

- On non c'est pas vrai...

Kankuro semblait avoir compris également. Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard.

- Je vois que vous avez compris. Elle a lié tous ses clones en même temps. Donc en d'autres termes, si je laisse y aller, et ne vous protège pas, elle perd la vie également.

Les deux jeunes hommes en tombèrent à genoux de désespoir. Bon sang, pourquoi avait elle besoin d'aller si loin pour les protéger ! Il sembla à Gaara qu'il se trouvait en face d'un autre blond, qui autre fois, avait du maintes fois mettre sa vie dans la balance pour protéger les siens.

- Pourvu qu'elle ait la chance de Naruto...

- C'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemble... Je lui l'ai même dit toute à l'heure...

- Rassurez vous, elle s'en sortira, elle s'en sort toujours...

***

Deux éclats dorés attirèrent leur attention vers la scène de combat. Le chef des extrémistes avait invoqué un énorme scorpion, qui pointait son dard vers la jeune femme. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui les cloua sur place. Les deux baguettes que Hikari avait jeté en l'air, redescendaient et allèrent ce ficher chacune au centre de l'une des colonnes, provoquant une insoutenable explosion de lumière dans le dos de la jeune femme. Lorsque Gaara et Kankuro purent enfin rouvrir leurs paupières fortement agressées, une jeune femme dont des inscriptions couraient sur la peau avait pris la place de leur amie.

Les cheveux blonds volaient au gré du vent brutal. La peau brillait d'un halo doré. Deux canines dépassaient de la lèvre supérieure carmine. Et le pupilles bleues étaient désormais rouges et vendues d'un trait noir horizontal, à la manière des reptiles. Des écailles dorées et vertes couraient de ses oreilles à ses épaules, s'immisçant sous le kimono. Mais surtout... Derrière elle... Deux dragons de plus de vingt mètres, dont les écailles oscillaient entre le vert et le doré, se dressaient prêts à l'attaque. Un champ de force entourait la combattante et ses deux invocations.

Setsuro semblait avoir vu le diable en personne. Il avait les yeux agrandis de stupeur et enchaînait les sceaux et formules diverses d'attaque en direction de la jeune femme, essayant de l'empêcher d'accomplir sa technique, la stopper par tous les moyens avant qu'elle ait fini de réaliser ses sceaux et incantations. Mais il se heurtait sans fin à se mur de chakra autour d' lança son scorpion dans sa direction, en vain là aussi. Il tenta divers éléments, l'eau comme la foudre étaient inutiles.

Il lança une gourde d'essence inflammable vers la jeune femme, puis l'alluma d'un kunaï piégé. Les flammes s'éteignirent avant même s'être élevées d'un malheureux centimètre. Pendant ce temps, Hikari, les yeux ouverts, fixes, enchaînait inlassablement les signes, entrecroisant à rythme régulier ses doigts dans un rythme régulier. Ses traits reflétaient sa grande concentration. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Setsuro hurla de rage et de frustration devant ses échecs. Il ne pensait pas un jour être confronté à la Femme-Dragon. La dernière de sa lignée, dont les ancêtres avaient mangé de la chair de dragon, censée réservée aux dieux, afin d'accroître leur puissance. Il était sûr que Hikari n'avait encore jamais utilisé cette technique auparavant lors d'un combat. Il l'aurait su autrement. Et là il allait payer le prix fort de son ignorance. Il suait à grosses gouttes, il était essoufflé, et donnait l'image d'une bête aux abois.

Hikari se redressa brusquement. Elle croisa les bras devant elle, au niveau des coudes, les mains ouvertes dirigées vers sa droite et sa gauche.

« - Hi no Ten'batsu !

Elle referma brutalement ses mains et les deux dragons s'élancèrent vers Setsuro. L'un l'emprisonna dans une colonne de vent, l'autre y mit le feu. Puis les deux dragons entrèrent dans la colonne pour ravager le corps de l'ennemi à coup de griffes et de crocs. Les spectateurs entendirent un concert de cris atroces, et virent du sang sur le sol à la base de la colonne.

La scène sembla durer une éternité pour tous. Puis les deux dragons ressortirent, et foncèrent sur la jeune femme, entrant dans son corps, juste sous la poitrine. Elle les encaissa durement, puis s'effondra à genoux, cherchant son souffle. Elle s'appuya sur ses deux mains, et ses cheveux, glissèrent, cachant son visage par un rideau doré. Les sceaux sur sa peau disparurent lentement ainsi que le halo doré. Lorsqu'elle releva son visage, ses yeux avaient repris leur forme et leur bleu habituels.

La colonne de vent et de feu se résorba, laissant choir au sol une carcasse à moitié calcinée, celle de leur ennemi. La jeune femme sourit soulagée, elle avait réussi. Ils sont vivants et saufs. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant que la fatigue intense ne la fauche et qu'elle ne s'effondre, sous le bruit des « pouf » que faisaient ses clones en disparaissant.

Alors que des cris de joie fusèrent un peu partout dans les environs, deux jeunes hommes s'élancèrent, inquiets pour leur amie.

***

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hikari fut happée par l'atmosphère apaisante de la pièce nimbée de rouge. Le soleil se couchait et jetait ses derniers rayons rougeoyants, qui entraient par la fenêtre et venaient apporter leurs tons chauds dans la chambre. Elle referma les paupières un instant, bien qu'elle aurait aimé profiter plus longtemps de ce spectacle, un mal de tête naissant lui empêcha de garder les yeux ouverts davantage. Elle sentit une main fraiche se poser sur son front, la soulageant, puis une autre se glissa sous son cou, pour lui saisir l'arrière de la tête afin de la relever légèrement. Un verre fut approché de ses lèvres, et un liquide amer glissa dans sa gorge. Elle se sentait en confiance, donc n'opposa aucune résistance.

Après l'avoir fait boire, la main la fit reposer la tête sur l'oreiller. Puis vint retirer ses mèches devant ses yeux fermés. Les deux mains cette fois vinrent se poser, légères comme des papillons, sur ses tempes et elle sentit un flux de chakra se diffuser dans son crâne, l'apaisant. Elle soupira de bien-être. Un rire de femme, doux, calme, vint la troubler. Qui ? Elle n'eut le temps de se poser la question, que son esprit fut détourné par le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Des personnes entrèrent.

« - Voilà. Je pense qu'elle doit se reposer encore quelques jours, Gaara-sama. Ensuite la fièvre diminuera. Il faudra lui redonner à boire de ce breuvage durant les trois prochains jours, à raison de trois fois par jour. J'ai aussi laissé des instructions à Témari-san concernant les soins physiques.

- Merci beaucoup Sakura-san. Navré de t'avoir fait te déplacer pour ceci. Mais je t'avoue que nos connaissances dans le domaine des soins médicaux sont encore bien faibles comparées à celles de Konoha.

- Cependant vos cellules de recherches ne cessent de faire de nouvelles découvertes, et elles nous sont utiles aussi. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. De plus pourquoi ne pas mettre en place un partenariat d'enseignement médical entre Konoha et Suna ? Cela pourrait nous apporter à tous.

- Effectivement, c'est une idée ingénieuse, Sakura-san. J'en ferais part prochainement à votre Hokage. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu nous voir à Suna. Pourrais-tu lui transmettre cette invitation ?

- Avec joie, Gaara-sama ! Je suis sûre que Naruto... Je veux dire... Hokage-Sama sera ravi de venir. En attendant, je vais vous laisser afin de préparer plus de médicaments pour votre jeune patiente. Son chakra est toujours instable, alors faites attention à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas trop d'éfforts. J'ai pris la liberté d'apposer un sceau de contrôle afin de l'aider à le réguler, je passerais le vérifier régulièrement. Cependant si l'écriture noire passe au rouge, n'hésitez pas à me faire chercher, je serais au laboratoire de Temari.

- Merci encore Sakura-san.

La jeune médic-nin sortit de la pièce, laissant le Kazekage et la jeune patiente. Il savait qu'elle s'était réveillée et pas encore rendormie. Il mit sa main sur son front brulant, lui apportant un peu de fraicheur.

« - Mmmm... Ça fait du bien...

- Ravi que ça te plaise.

La jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux azurs, encore un peu trop brillants de fièvre, et les plongea dans deux émeraudes.

« - Gaara...

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Un peu groggy je suppose... Et je semble hésiter entre avoir chaud ou froid...

- C'est normal. Tu as une forte fièvre. J'ai fait venir la meilleure medic-nin que je connaisse. C'est une jeune kunoichi de Konoha. Elle t'a examinée et soignée. Il ne te reste plus qu'à te reposer...

- Mais... Comment vas-tu toi ?

Le jeune homme sursauta, les yeux écarquillés. Ne comprenant pas le sens de la question.

- Je veux dire, tu n'es pas blessé ? Et Kankuro ?

Le jeune Kazekage sourit, et caressa la joue de la jeune femme.

- Tout va bien. Kankuro se porte comme un charme, et comme tu peux le voir, je vais parfaitement bien moi-même.

Le jeune homme se rembrunit, sa main glissa de la joue pale à l'oreiller. Il quitta le regard azur. Sa tête se tourna pour éviter de montrer son expression à Hikari.

- Je m'en veux. Tu peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux...

Étonnée, la jeune femme prit sur elle de faire l'effort de se redresser, et leva les bras pour atteindre Gaara. Il était debout à coté du lit. Elle agrippa fortement de ses deux mains la tenue officielle du Kazekage et tira à elle de toutes ses faibles forces. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, entrainant dans sa chute le jeune homme, qui chut, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Elle entoura ses épaules de ses bras, et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Il avait la tête tournée sur le coté, et elle ne chercha pas à voir son expression, lui laissant l'opportunité de le faire de lui-même.

- Gaara, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas contre. Si j'avais voulu t'en empêcher, je l'aurais fait. Alors ne penses pas m'avoir violentée ou autre chose du genre, ce n'est pas le cas. Même si j'aime bien ta douceur, j'ai aimé aussi ta brutalité. Tu ne l'as pas trop été non plus, donc ne le prends pas tant à cœur...

- Ce n'est pas ça...

La voix était faible. Presque murmurée. Elle attendit quelques secondes mais le jeune homme ne développa pas. Elle décida de l'encourager.

- Dans ce cas, dis moi ce qui te rend aussi triste. Tu avais déjà cette expression juste avant la bataille. Dis moi, c'est au sujet de cette bataille ?

- Un peu... Je ne sais pas vraiment...

- Si tu commençais à me dire ce que tu sais déjà, on éclaircira après ce qui reste flou. Tu veux bien ?

- Je n'ai rien pu faire...

- Gaara, tu n'avais pas à le combattre. Tu est le chef de ce village. Tu dois être leur dernier recours, pas l'homme qui se précipite sur l'adversaire, alors que des gens sont là pour assurer ta protection. Tu es comme le dernier rempart, le dernier combattant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui mais tu as du combattre à ma place ! Tu n'es pas de ce village, car ce même village t'a reniée toi et ton père, et pourtant tu t'es battue pour moi ! Et pour ce village ! Hikari, as tu une idée de la frustration que j'ai du éprouver en te voyant accomplir ce rituel durant ton attaque ? Tu as risqué de perdre la vie ! Et ça je ne le veux plus ! Mais je ne suis même pas assez fort pour t'en empêcher ! Shukaku avait ses inconvénients. Le manque de sommeil, les risques de possessions, la folie qui me menaçait, mais il avait un énorme avantage ! La force qu'il me donnait. Mais depuis que l'Akatsuki m'en a privé, je sais à l'intérieur de moi, que même si je suis le Kazekage, je devrais toujours m'en remettre à un autre pour protéger ce village ! Alors que je suis celui qui dois le faire !

- Gaara... Il me semble que tu oublies une chose importante.

Le jeune homme tourna enfin son visage vers elle. Hikari souriait tendrement... elle leva un index, que Gaara suivit des yeux, et asséna un petit coup avec sur le front du rouquin.

« - Shukaku a été scellé en toi avant ta naissance, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, mais...

- Laisses moi finir ! Tu est né en l'ayant déjà en toi. Ne trouves tu pas que pour un bébé, contenir un démon de cet envergure et cette force, ce n'est pas en soi quelque choses d'exceptionnel ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y avais jamais pensé de la sorte...

- Donc je reformule. Ne faut il pas un bébé exceptionnel pour contenir le Shukaku ? Un bébé qui possède déjà un terrain propice. Une force incroyable, une quantité de chakra suffisante, et une résistance à toute épreuve ?

- Je...

- Gaara, je pense que tu es fort. Tu l'es. Le fait que tu aies vécu toutes ces années avec Shukaku dans un seul et même corps me le prouve. Tu n'as plus accès à la force de Shukaku ? C'est pas plus mal, tu l'as dis toi même, il y avait des inconvénients. Dorénavant tu peux accomplir les choses avec ta force à toi ! Tu n'as simplement peut être pas appris à l'utiliser pour le moment. Il faudrait que tu réapprennes tout du départ, mais je te garantie que tu n'as rien à envier à ce que tu étais avant l'intervention de l'Akatsuki. Il me paraît évident que tu es l'homme le plus fort de Suna ! Tu es leur Kazekage.

Elle sentit Gaara se détendre dans ses bras, il plaça ses mains de chaque coté de la taille de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui. Il grimpa mieux dans le lit, se mit sur le dos, et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il cala la jeune femme contre lui, dans ses bras, la tête sur sa poitrine, et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir de contentement. Elle entendit un « Merci » vaguement murmuré, auquel elle répondit en attrapant l'une de ses mains pour la serrer contre elle.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, sentant des mains posées sur sa peau, au niveau de son ventre.

« - Oh ! Désolée Hikari-san, mes mains sont peut-être un peu froides ! Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura. Je suis une kunoichi de Konoha, spécialisée dans le médic-ninjutsu. Je suis là à la demande du kazekage-sama afin de vous apporter quelques soins.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance Sakura-san. Merci pour vos soins, mais, disons que j'ai quelque chose en moi qui me permettra de guérir vite alors...

- Justement. Je vous ai posé un sceau temporaire, pour le mettre en veilleuse. Nous possédons à konoha des archives faisant mention des descendants de la lignée des Satsubatsu. Vous possédez en vous des fragments d'âme de dragon. Ainsi que la possibilité de les invoquer ou de vous en servir pour vous guérir notamment. Je suis très proche d'un jinchuriki pour ma part. Je sais aussi que le pouvoir de transformation du corps octroyé par ces créatures, démons comme dragon, possède ses risques. Même si en échange, l'entité soigne votre corps rapidement, cette vitesse, à long terme, nuit à votre corps. Donc j'ai mis en veille le pouvoir de régénération de votre dragon, pour vous soigner à ma manière. C'est à dire sans risque.

- Mais pourquoi donc vous donner tant de peine ? Cela vous prends visiblement plus de temps et plus d'énergie.

- Oh, peut être parce qu'un Kazekage particulièrement inquiet, a demandé à ce que je mette toutes mes compétences pour soigner quelqu'un qui lui est précieux...

- Précieux ? Moi ?

La fleur de cerisier ne répondit pas, mais son sourire mutin en dit long, et repositionna ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme, y véhiculant du chakra médical.

Hikari se rallongea, lui permettant d'effectuer plus efficacement son traitement. Elle avait permis au rouquin de s'attacher à elle. Et même si cela lui déchirait le cœur, elle devrait partir. Quel avenir avait elle avec lui ? Lui un Kage, elle une renégat ? Dès qu'elle se sentirait mieux, elle repartirait. Elle savait que Gaara en souffrira un temps, mais il l'oubliera bien vite. Cette solution était la meilleure. La plus douloureuse aussi, mais la meilleure tout de même.

***

Après son traitement, Hikari se recoucha, il lui fallait prendre du repos avant de partir. Les jours s'écoulèrent dans une douce monotonie. Kankuro venait régulièrement lui rendre visite. Il prenait le temps de s'enquérir de son état de santé. Leurs rapports avaient changé. Il lui vouait toujours une grande affection, mais celle ci tendait vers une amitié profonde. Une grande tendresse envers elle. Elle l'en remercia, même si elle ne lui précisa pas que cette tendresse lui tiendrait chaud lorsqu'elle serait seule à nouveau.

Gaara semblait ne pas vouloir la quitter. Il était régulièrement là. Il était avide de contact, gardant toujours sa main dans la sienne, en présence d'autrui, ou s'allongeant auprès d'elle en tout bien tout honneur lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Il lui parlait de Suna, de ce qu'elle ignorait de ce village. Lui parlant d'endroits qu'il l'emmènerait visiter plus tard. Et à chacune de ses paroles, le cœur de le jeune femme se serrait. À chaque fois elle se disait que son affection et tous ses projets n'étaient pas pour elle mais c'était si bon de rêver...

***

Depuis deux jours, Hikari sentait que ses forces étaient revenues. Elle arrivait à malaxer son chakra normalement, et avait récupéré ses baguettes dorées. Durant les moments où elle était seule, elle murissait son projet de départ. Le mieux était de partir avant l'aube, elle ne voulait pas donner l'occasion à ceux de Suna de la retenir... Particulièrement Gaara et Kankuro... Elle avait énormément de peine en pensant à cela, mais quel avenir sinon ? Alors ce soir serait son dernier soir. Elle partira demain à l'aube.

La nuit venait de tomber, la jeune femme réfléchissait encore, assise, appuyée sur les oreillers. Elle regardait vaguement les dunes de sable par la fenêtre. Le vent nocturne traçait des sillons dans le sable, rendant ce paysage sans cesse changeant. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle tourna la tête pour voir son visiteur, et fut surprise de trouver Gaara, gêné, sur le pas de la porte.

« - Oh ! Tu ne dormais pas ? Désolé, je repasserais plus tard...

Le jeune homme faisait déjà demi-tour pour repartir, mais Hikari, brusquement, voulut lui prendre un dernier souvenir avant de définitivement le quitter.

« - Attends !

- Oui ?

- Je ne dormais pas car j'ai assez dormi aujourd'hui, mais du coup je m'ennuie un peu. Tu me tiens compagnie ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Le rouquin entra et referma derrière lui. Il traversa la pièce et s'assit sur un fauteuil près du lit de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne parut pas d'accord avec cela et fit une moue boudeuse, tout en tapotant le matelas à coté d'elle. Gaara sourit, mais ne dit rien. Il se leva et vint s'installer sur le lit, à la place désignée par Hikari. Cependant elle continuait à le regarder avec sa mimique adorablement mécontente. Il sourit davantage et soupira, amusé. Il se releva, souleva le drap, et vint s'installer dessous, à coté de la jeune femme. Elle sourit enfin à son tour et vint se couler contre lui. Il la prit dans ses bras, pour lui prodiguer un câlin, tendre comme tous les soirs de sa convalescence. Mais décidément, Hikari ne fut pas de cet avis non plus.

Elle lui écarta les bras et vient le chevaucher, assise sur ses hanches. Elle lui attrapa les mains qu'elle positionna sur ses propres reins. Elle se redressa un peu, et releva sa chemise de nuit, unique vêtement qu'elle portait. Elle la fit passer par dessus sa tête et vit la lueur d'incompréhension et de panique dans le regard vert.

« - Hikari, on ne devrait pas... Tu as été gravement blessée, et tu as besoin de repos...

- Gaara, je vais bien. Mon corps va bien... Mais... J'ai besoin de chaleur... Dirons-nous.

- De chaleur ?

- La dernière fois nous avons fait cela de plusieurs façons, rapide, jouissive, brutale, mais...

- Mais ?

- Il y a une manière que j'aimerais expérimenter si tu veux bien.

- Laquelle .

- La manière douce, la manière tendre, la manière...

- Amoureuse ?

- Oui, si tu veux bien...

- D'accord, si tu me jures de me le dire si tu as mal quelque part... Je ne voudrais pas te malmener de quelque façon que ce soit...

Hikari le regardait, attendrie. Il se souciait de son bien être et elle sentait son cœur se serrer en pensant à ce qu'elle fuirait. Elle perdrait ce sentiment d'être choyée, peut-être même aimée qui sait... Alors elle enferma la tristesse qu'elle commençait à ressentir, bien profondément en elle, et une boule amère au fond de la gorge, elle opina du chef pour lui donner son accord. Gaara fronça les sourcils un court instant, puis céda à ce regard qui le suppliait de la toucher. Il leva les bras et vint glisser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. L'une monta vers sa nuque, dégageant les cheveux défaits, et poussant légèrement afin de la rapprocher de lui.

Doucement, lentement, ses lèvres rencontrèrent leurs compagnes rosées et il joua un instant avec. Les pinçant gentiment, les mordillant ensuite, pour venir s'excuser d'une caresse de la langue. Hikari s'humecta régulièrement les lèvres, pour venir y cueillir le goût du roux qui y subsistait. Ce baiser était à la hauteur des espérances de la jeune femme. Elle se sentait enveloppée dans un cocon de douceur... Presque chérie entre ces bras, qui progressivement, une main sur la taille, l'autre entre les omoplates, la pressaient contre le corps du jeune homme. Elle perçut rapidement sa chaleur, et elle se laissa fondre, à cette même chaleur. Elle encercla la taille du jeune chef, et le sentit la renverser sur le matelas.

Sans gestes brusques, sans que le baiser prenne fin, sans que l'étreinte ne soit rompue, elle se retrouva allongée, entourée, réchauffée au plus profond d'elle-même. Le poids du corps au dessus d'elle la rassurait et elle se sentait si submergée par les sentiments que cet homme faisait naître en elle, qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle aurait tout donné à cet instant pour que ce moment dure une éternité. Elle réalisait doucement que sa vie serait difficile désormais sans lui, qu'il avait tracé son chemin dans son cœur, et qu'à son grand désarroi, elle l'aimait... Elle avait conscience qu'elle en ressortirait le cœur en miettes, mais elle le voulait, juste une dernière fois. Juste pour se souvenir.

Gaara n'avait de cesse de la cajoler, la caresser. Avec lenteur, une main retenait la nuque gracile, câlinant la peau du pouce. L'autre bras était enroulé autour de la taille fine de la kunoichi. Il la gardait près de lui, comme un trésor dont on ne désirait se séparer. Il avait passé de sublimes moments avec elle, et voulait la garder avec lui, à Suna. Il voulait qu'elle fasse sa vie, avec lui. Il comptait le lui demander, et demain, il lui poserait la question. En tant que Kazekage, il pouvait s'arranger avec le conseil des Kage, et ainsi sortir Hikari de son rang de nukenin pour en faire un ninja de Suna à part entière. Il était prêt à tout, pour la faire rester près de lui.

Leurs corps se frottaient, glissaient l'un contre l'autre. Voluptueusement, sensuellement. Les mains se firent plus caressantes, et les langues se faisaient l'amour. Le frottement des vêtements du roux aguichaient la poitrine blanche et les pointes durcirent progressivement. Gaara, le constatant, se releva, brisa lentement le baiser et se déshabilla. Il se glissa totalement nu sous les draps et revint recouvrir le corps de Hikari, qui frissonnait du manque de sa présence. Il vit sur le meuble près du lit, un ruban blanc nacré, dont la jeune femme se servait pour nouer ses cheveux.

Enfin, peau contre peau. Elle en soupira d'aise. Elle écarta les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'installer encore plus près. Il avait posé ses deux avant bras sur le matelas, de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il la regardait, et son visage d'habitude si impassible, semblait se livrer à elle. Lui permettant de lire tellement d'émotions, tellement de choses qui lui firent chaud au cœur et, qui lui firent mal également. Mais elle s'était donnée cette nuit pour y croire encore, et se permettre d'être aimée comme elle, elle aimait. Alors comme lui, elle laissa ses yeux dire pour elle, ce qu'elle ressentait. Gaara était attentif à ses réactions et semblait lui poser une question du regard. Quant il y vit sa réponse il sourit. Ce n'était pas un énorme sourire, mais un sourire doux, tendre, qui atteignit ses yeux, et chavira le cœur de Hikari.

Elle lui répondit de la même manière, d'un sourire. Chaud, amoureux, et si confiant. Le jeune homme, satisfait, se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Comme un homme embrasse la seule femme qu'il aime. Comme si dans son baiser, il mettait son cœur, son âme et son être tout entier. C'était si puissant que la jeune femme sentit ses barrages céder et les larmes couler. Gaara le remarqua et se releva un peu. Il avait le regard interrogateur, et fit glisser son index sur la tempe de la jeune femme, pour y recueillir une perle cristalline. Hikari sourit et hocha négativement de la tête pour lui dire que non, elle n'était pas triste, que ce n'était rien. Alors qu'à l'intérieur, son cœur saignait, et qu'elle aurait tout donné pour rester près de lui.

Elle leva les bras et glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de feu afin de le rapprocher d'elle. Il la laissa faire, aimant ses prises d'initiatives. C'est elle qui initia le baiser cette fois ci. Elle se resserra contre lui, comme si elle voulait se fondre en lui. Il glissa ses bras autour d'elle. Il la resserra contre lui, encore plus près, comme pour accéder à sa demande. Le baiser était passionné et le jeune homme en laissait l'entière commande à la jeune femme, lui, avait un total accès à son corps qu'il commençait à parcourir des mains. Le redécouvrant centimètre par centimètre. Il en mémorisait chaque pli, chaque creux, comme si il voulait le cartographier.

Hikari soupirait contre ses lèvres. Elle avait fermé les yeux, pourtant elle pouvait presque voir des étoiles.

La bouche du roux glissa le long du cou de porcelaine, et Hikari bascula la tête en arrière. Il déposa une pluie de baisers chauds et doux sur son chemin. Il vénéra la gorge palpitante, et rendit hommage à la poitrine délaissée. Ses mains calmaient et affolaient tour à tour la peau sensible. Hikari gémissait, ne sachant si elle voulait que ça dure, ou si elle voulait encore autre chose. Gaara ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il pressa son bassin contre son pubis, sa virilité tendue contre sa féminité. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, tout en resserrant ses doigts sur les épaules développées.

Il redressa la tête pour voir ses yeux embués par le plaisir, ses lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle saccadé et ses joues adorablement rouges. Il sourit, se pencha sur elle et happa ses lèvres qu'il relâcha aussitôt. Elle voulut le garder encore, mais il esquivait, joueur, en reculant doucement. Elle leva la tête de l'oreiller pour aller à sa rencontre et enfin avoir ses lèvres, qu'il s'escrimait à sans cesse reculer. Elle gémit de frustration et enroula ses bras autour de son coup pour brusquement l'amener à elle. Il souriait contre ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser qui lui ravagea le reste de pensées claires qu'elle avait encore à ce moment là.

Quand il lâcha ses lèvres, il la sentit inspirer profondément pour se remettre. Il eut un petit rire auquel elle répondit par une gentille morsure à l'angle de la mâchoire. Elle remonta ses jambes pour caresser de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, celles du roux. Il soupira à son oreille, car les mouvements que faisaient la jeune femme faisaient se frotter davantage son pubis contre son membre gonflé. Elle le senti aussi et soupira également.

- Hikari...

- Humm... Viens...

Il se recula un peu, sur son corps moite, et se plaça mieux entre ses jambes ouvertes. Il la pénétra doucement, lentement, sans se hâter, rien ne pressait. Ils avait leur temps. Il lui manquait quelque chose cependant, il étira le bras pour glisser sa main sous la tête blonde, la soulever pour l'approcher de lui. Il happa ses lèvres qu'elle lui offrit, tout en le sentant glisser en elle. Il ravagea sa bouche par ses baisers chauds et la pénétrait de sa langue, comme son membre pénétrait son corps. Il buvait ses soupirs, ses gémissements et sentit ses ongles lui griffer légèrement le dos. Mais il n'en avait cure, tout tant qu'il ne lui faisait pas de mal. Une fois entièrement en elle, il soupira. Cette moiteur, cette chaleur, tout autour de lui, c'était comme être chez soi. Une sensation de plénitude l'envahit. Suna était son village, ses racines, mais son chez lui, c'était ses bras à elle.

Ils firent l'amour doucement, les allées et venues fluides, lentes. Les caresses douces, charnelles. Les soupirs, de magnifiques mélodies à leurs oreilles. Leurs bouches s'avouaient sans mots leurs sentiments. Ils dansaient la danse des amants. Si la valse a trois temps, leur danse n'en avait pas. Il n'y avait pas de rythme, juste du plaisir et de l'amour. Le cœur de Hikari chavirait de bonheur. Il la chahutait contre son cœur. Et elle, elle pleurait, mais pas de sanglots, juste des larmes, versées sur cet amour qu'elle aurait voulu continuer à vivre, mais que sa condition de mercenaire lui interdisait. Ils atteignirent l'extase à plusieurs reprises cette nuit là. Et Gaara donna le coup de grâce à son cœur en lui disant trois mots. Pas une technique, mais trois mots qui pouvaient faire mal, alors qu'ils étaient destinés à faire du bien.

- Je 'aime...

***

Les rayons de soleil nimbaient la chambre. Une jeune femme, nue, était assise sur un lit, un jeune roux endormi près d'elle. Il avait l'air heureux et souriait dans son sommeil. La jeune femme n'en fut que plus triste. Elle se leva doucement, sans faire de bruit, et saisit son kimono sur une chaise. Elle l'enfila en silence, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, mais s'interdisant un seul bruit. Elle prit ses baguettes dorées qu'elle glissa dans ses cheveux, et saisit le ruban nacré posé sur la commode basse. Elle y insuffla un peu de son chakra, et le posa sur l'oreiller près de la tête du jeune endormi. Elle prit le sac, dans lequel elle avait rangé des parchemins contenant toutes ses armes, qui était caché sous le bureau. Elle allait en direction de la porte de la chambre, mais fit demi-tour à mi-chemin, et revint sur ses pas. Elle s'approcha du Kazekage, et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour venir l'embrasser sur le tatouage qui ornait son front. Elle eut un sourire amer, en pensant à la signification du kanji : amour. Elle se recula avant de céder et de le réveiller pour qu'il la retienne. Elle devait être forte, le cœur brisé, mais forte. Elle quitta la chambre, fermant la porte, sentant qu'elle laissait son cœur ici.

***

Lorsque Gaara se réveilla, il sentit encore la présence de la jeune femme, et sourit, les yeux encore paresseusement fermés. Puis leva le bras pour venir caresser celle dont il avait décidé de faire sa compagne. Rien. Que du vide. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'aperçut que la place près de lui était vide. Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de fleur sur son corps, et il sentait son chakra. Il la chercha des yeux, quand il vit le ruban sur l'oreiller. Il le prit délicatement, et se concentra. Le mot « adieu » lui vint à l'esprit. Il ouvrit aussi sec les paupières et jaillit hors du lit pour saisir ses vêtements, et effectua quelques signes. Dans un nuage de fumée, son frère apparut dans la pièce rapidement.

« - Gaara ?

- Elle est partie !

- Hein ? Qui ?

- Elle est partie ! On doit la retrouver ! Il faut qu'on la retrouve tu entends ?

Kankuro était absolument surpris par l'attitude de son frère. Lui si impassible, semblait avoir perdu son sang froid. Puis, il avisa le ruban, que tenait son frère. Il fit le lien avec Hikari, et compris. Il avait deviné les sentiments de Gaara envers la jeune kunoichi, et avait décidé de s'effacer à son profit. Il savait aussi que Gaara avait eu des contacts avec le Hokage de Konoha, Naruto, afin de demander son appui dans sa future demande de réhabilitation de la jeune nukenin, afin d'en faire, officiellement, une kunoichi de Suna. Le blond lui avait assuré son soutien sans faille, renseigné par une certaine rosée, qui avait vu l'inquiétude de Gaara, lors de la convalescence de Hikari.

« - T'inquiètes Gaara, on la retrouvera !

- Je ne sais pas depuis quand elle est partie, et je ne peux lancer mes ninjas à sa recherche, elle est dans le Bingo Book, ils risquent de vouloir la tuer, et elle n'a pas totalement récupéré !

- C'est pas un problème ça ! À nous deux on y arrivera ! Mais t'as quoi dans la tête ? Tu maitrises bien le sable non ?

- Si mais...

- Et abruti ! Y a quoi tout autour de Suna ?

- Le désert, mais je vois pas de quoi... Ah ! D'accord !

Le roux se mordit le pouce et effectua quelques signes. Il apposa sa main au sol et des volutes de sables apparurent tout autour de lui, dansant. Il avait les yeux fermés, et était concentré. Soudain, il les ouvrit et se tourna vers son frère.

« - Je l'ai ! Direction l'ouest !

- Alors c'est parti ! Direction l'ouest !

***

Hikari fit une pause, dans une grotte, près d'un ensemble rocher. La tempête soufflait fort et son corps, encore affaibli, ne lui permettait pas d'y faire face. Elle s'assit, se laissant glisser contre la paroi et regarda le sable à ses pieds. Elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté les murs de Suna, elle avait si froid à l'intérieur. Il fallait néanmoins qu'elle s'y fasse, car c'est ainsi qu'elle devra vivre à présent. Sans lui. Kankuro lui manquera aussi, lui et son humour particulier. Mais seul l'un d'eux avait volé son cœur. Le Kazekage de Suna.

***

Deux ombres parcouraient le désert, avalant les kilomètres, pressées de retrouver leur cible. L'une d'elle, aux cheveux de feu stoppa d'un coup. Son compagnon en fit de même derrière.

« - Elle s'est arrêtée !

- Tu peux savoir où ?

- Oui, on n'est plus très loin. Mais c'est aussi à cause d'une tempête qu'elle s'est arrêtée. La même tempête pourrait nous ralentir mais j'ai un jutsu qui devrait nous permettre de passer au travers, via un tunnel de sable. Pour cela, il faudrait s'en approcher le plus possible, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire un tunnel de plus d'un kilomètre. Sa longueur le rendrait instable et donc moins résistant aux vents.

- D'accord, je te suis. Mais dis moi Gaara, pourquoi veux tu tellement qu'elle revienne ?

- Kankuro, on ne peux pas dire que je suis un familier des caprices, mais, celui là j'y tiens. »

Interloqué, le brun regarda plus attentivement son frère. Lui si impassible d'habitude, semblait perdu, comme abandonné. Il arborait ce visage, autrefois, quand il était encore un enfant. La vie lui a demandé de grandir trop vite et il est devenu un homme aujourd'hui. Mais ce visage, ça faisait si longtemps. Si à l'époque, Kankuro n'avait pu agir pour effacer cette expression de son visage, il avait l'envie et la détermination de le faire aujourd'hui.

« - Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le roux eut un triste sourire.

« - Je sais qu'elle te plait aussi Kankuro, mais oui, je l'aime, et je pense que c'est réciproque. Tu savais que j'avais entamé des démarches auprès du Conseil et des autres Kages pour demander sa radiation du Bingo Book ?

- Oui. Temari m'en a parlé. J'ai aussi pu en discuter un peu avec Sakura-san. C'est elle je crois qui a transmis ta requête à ce cher Naruto ?

- Oui. Tu sais, dans sa réponse, il m'a dit qu'une seule phrase de ma lettre l'avait convaincu. Devines un peu laquelle.

- Gaara, sans la lettre, ça va être un peu dur, tu crois pas ?

- 'Elle te ressemble'. C'est ça qui l'a convaincu. Il n'en a pas demandé plus, et m'a garanti son soutien entier.

- J'ai toujours pensé que ce gamin était bizarre... Y a qu'un crétin comme lui pour avoir pu te faire entrer des valeurs en te cognant dessus ! Hé hé hé...

- Te moques pas ! Je l'estime énormément. Pour moi, il est comme un modèle, et j'espère un jour susciter la même admiration. Mais pour en revenir à Hikari, oui, je veux qu'elle revienne et reste à Suna. Je ne comprends pas son départ et donc je veux lui en demander la raison directement.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, ne tardons pas trop à rattraper la belle du désert fuyant !

- Oh toi et tes blagues vaseuses... »

Le roux sourit à son frère puis ferma les yeux, afin de se concentrer. Il les rouvrit après quelques secondes et se remit en course. Son frère lui emboita le pas.

***

Les deux ninjas arrivèrent près d'une formation rocheuse. Le roux fit un signe demandant le silence à son frère. Puis, ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à une grotte d'où ils avaient ressenti le chakra de la jeune femme. Elle était là, visiblement endormie. Gaara se rapprocha et vit qu'elle ne réagissait pas à sa présence. Elle devait être vraiment épuisée pour ne pas se réveiller. Il questionna son frère du regard, et Kankuro lui fit un signe affirmatif. Gaara sortit quelques couvertures de leurs sacs et son frère se retira vers l'entrée de la grotte avec l'une d'elle, afin de monter la garde. Gaara se rapprocha de Hikari, et s'enveloppa dans une grande couverture avec elle. Il fit quelques signes et des volutes de sable s'élevèrent près d'eux. Il commanda à la matière de former une espèce d'igloo, afin de garder la chaleur autour d'eux. La nuit était tombée et les nuits dans le désert étaient glaciales. Hikari semblait déjà être dans un léger stade d'hypothermie. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, sous la couverture, bien protégés sous l'igloo de fortune.

Lorsque Kankuro vint le réveiller le lendemain matin, il vit que Hikari dormait encore, mais que sa température semblait cette fois normale. Il la plongea dans un sommeil profond, d'un jutsu vite exécuté. Il la prit sur son dos, et les deux frères firent route vers Suna.

***

Hikari se sentait bien, au chaud, douillettement installée en position fœtale. Elle sentait une source de chaleur dans son dos, et il ne lui avait pas semblé que la pierre contre laquelle elle s'était adossée sentait aussi bon. Elle réalisa soudainement que quelque chose clochait. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et tomba sur la vision d'un voilage écru. Elle regarda plus attentivement, et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans un lit à baldaquin, scellé d'une moustiquaire. Elle hoqueta de surprise en voyant un bras autour de sa taille, d'autant plus qu'elle était totalement nue. Un rire étouffé la sortit de ses réflexions.

« - Enfin réveillée ? »

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent brusquement, sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge, une boule l'entravait, sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer un souffle tremblant.

« - Gaa... ra...

- Attends ! Avant de vouloir te lever ou même te retourner, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose. Je veux que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre s'il te plait. Je répondrais à tes questions après, promis, mais là, si je ne le fais pas, je risque encore de devoir te courser dans le désert, et le Conseil va encore me tomber dessus pour mes ''absences de complaisance''. Peux tu le faire ?

La jeune femme qui n'avait pas retrouvé sa voix, se contenta de hocher la tête. Ce geste sembla convenir au Kazekage qui plongea son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, pour y respirer son odeur, et commença à parler, là, contre sa peau directement.

« - Pendant ta convalescence, j'ai eu un entretien avec les membres du Conseil de Suna. J'avais une requête à leur soumettre. Ton éradication du Bingo Book, et la certification de ton appartenance à ce village. En tant que kunoichi du Pays du Vent. Ils ont contesté d'abord, mais il faut dire que tu avais protégé et sauvé leur Kazekage, alors les arguments ne manquaient pas en ta faveur. Ils ont donc accepté. »

La jeune femme hoqueta sous la compréhension. Elle était touchée du fait qu'il ait fait face à ces vieux séniles, comme le disait son père, afin de prendre sa défense et tout ça pour lui permettre de rester.

« - Mais leur accord n'est pas tout. Pour rayer une personne du Bingo Book, cette demande doit faire l'objet d'une réunion entre tous les Kages. Le Hokage, chef du Pays du Feu, un certain Naruto dont je t'ai déjà parlé, est un ami très proche. Tu as rencontré une de ses subordonnées, Sakura-San, qui t'a soignée. Elle lui a fais transmettre ma requête de soutien, qu'il a accepté. »

Hikari sentait son cœur s'emballer, elle regardait ses genoux, devant elle sans les voir. Elle n'avait conscience qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer sous la nouvelle. Jamais, à part son père, jamais une personne n'avait pris son coté, sa défense. Et lui, qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis moins d'un mois, semblait ne pas avoir peur d'affronter les difficultés pour elle. Elle en fut touchée au-delà des mots. Elle eut la soudaine impression de rêver. Alors, comme pour se persuader que c'était bien la réalité, elle posa ses bras sur ceux du jeune homme autour d'elle, et les resserra, s'emprisonnant davantage dans l'étreinte.

« - Le Kage du pays de la Foudre, est un allié de Konoha, il a donné son accord de soutien. »

Hikari n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer les sanglots. Des sanglots de soulagement, de bonheur. Elle allait pouvoir rester. Kamisama ! Elle pourrait rester auprès de lui...

« - Cela fait trois sur cinq. Donc, nous avons la majorité. La réunion est prévue pour dans une semaine. Et il est hors de question que tu quittes cette chambre, voire peut être même le lit, durant cette période. Je veux que tu restes. Pour de bon. Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime et j'étais sincère. Maintenant je vais te poser une question, à laquelle tu n'as que deux réponses possibles. Oui ou non. Veux tu rester, avec moi, ici, à Suna. Il va sans dire que je veux que tu sois ma compagne, et que... Oh et puis zut ! »

Il retourna la jeune femme afin qu'elle soit face à lui, la gardant toujours bien serrée dans ses bras. Elle avait les yeux démesurément agrandis par la surprise, la bouche ouverte, les doigts figés devant, des larmes sillonnaient ses joues, mais elle semblait loin d'être triste. Gaara se dit que tant mieux, il l'aimait aussi ainsi, pleurant de joie.

« - Hikari, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

Les larmes redoublèrent et un sourire radieux fit son apparition au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle parvenait au cerveau de la jeune femme. Elle hocha de la tête fébrilement et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Gaara. Elle nicha son visage dans le cou pour y retrouver sa chaleur. Elle serra son corps contre le sien et murmura contre sa peau.

« - Oui.

- Oui pour quoi exactement ?

- Oui pour tout ! Oui pour rester dans cette chambre, oui pour dans ce lit, oui pour rester à Suna, oui je t'aime et oui je veux être ta femme. »

heureux, Gaara resserra ses bras, et embrassa l'épaule nue de la jeune femme. Elle se redressa et fondit sur sa bouche. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là. Le baiser était fougueux, passionné et mêlé des larmes de la blonde. N'étant pas en reste, Gaara bascula au dessus d'elle, la faim de son corps le dévorant. La nuit fut chaude pour ces deux là, et très courte. Après tout, ils avaient quelque chose à fêter non ?

FIN

**********************************

_**note de l'auteur :**_

Il m'aura fallu plusieurs mois acharnés pour pondre ce petit cadeau d'anniversaire, mais je suis contente car mon ange l'est ! Elle m'a réclamé des lemons à corps et à cris, donc je ne me suis pas génée pour en mettre à foison !!

Ce serait gentil de me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci d'avance !

Fleurdorient.


End file.
